Stay
by Patche
Summary: Inuyasha was a spoiled, selfish brat who had the world handed to him in all things material. However, he gets a great reality check on the things that matter most in life when he asks the school geek, and his best friend's ex girlfriend to tutor him.InuKa
1. In the Clouds

Stay 

**By: **Patche

**Disclaimer:** Umm I do not own/am not in any way affiliated with… Inuyasha, the song "Stay" or any songs I think fit the story perfectly.

**In the Clouds**  
--

I sighed laying my head back into the grass. I could feel the wind blowing over the skin left uncovered. This was bliss. This hill that sat two feet away from my bedroom window… this hill was my escape from the rest of the world.

Often times, I'd bring a book to sit and read until 7:32 PM. At 7:32, the sun began to set. The lovely orange and pinks would dart across the sky painting a picture like I'd only seen the artists create. But this, this was nature's artwork and it didn't cost anywhere near the price of an art gallery.

Today, however, I didn't bring a book and it was nowhere near 7:32. I hadn't even been inside my house since school let out. I slowly glanced over at the car keys in my loose fist beside my head and began to recap the day.

It wasn't a bad day, but it really wasn't good either. Today I was dumped by my boyfriend of a year. I'm shocked to say that I'm not upset… I haven't even shed a tear, but something just doesn't feel right. Regardless of how calmly I acted as the blow was delivered, I still can't seem to feel like smashing things against my wall and crying until I fall over.

Did I love him? Of course. After being with some one so long… love is almost forced into the relationship. I didn't love him when I first saw him… or spoke to him. It took me a while, which could be why I'm not as upset as most girls would be.

Of course, I'm nothing quite like said "most girls". In fact, I have no idea how I landed said boyfriend.

I'm not talkative. I always sit in the back of the classroom and most of the time I don't speak to anyone but the teacher. I spend time focusing on school, not the losers who I'm dying to run away from. At lunch, there's a moderately cozy ledge outside the cafeteria I sit on drinking my coffee and reading.

I can still hear what the kids walking by say although it's in a whisper. 'What a weird girl. Why doesn't she have any friends?'

I think this is how I came to meet Taro, my ex boyfriend. I was sitting there one day, minding my own business when I saw him walk up with, I'm assuming, his girlfriend of the time. I heard her say, in a non-whisper voice, "What a loser, sitting here all by herself! Taro… isn't she so weird?"

It wasn't anything unusual. I'd probably heard it a billion times in the four years of attending high school. However, something unusual did follow her insult.

Taro walked up, sat beside me and said, "You seem to be mistaken Yuri, I am her friend."

I swear it was the strangest moment in my life. He later spoke to me and we had quite the interesting conversation for the remainder of lunch.

I sighed and rolled over onto my side still staring at the silver my keys shone in the sunlight. That was a year ago now.

To say I don't miss him is a lie… and to say I'm heartbroken is an understatement. I guess the weird girl just has a weird way of showing her sadder sides.

I closed my eyes and tried my best to think about the better times… not the sad ones.

However, a shadow standing above me distracted my train of thought. Opening my eyes, I spotted a familiar face… not the best face but a familiar one. It was Taro's best friend, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was a rude, equally strange as I, half demon. Not the only half demon at our school, but certainly the most well known. He was a rich, spoiled brat. And ever since Taro had introduced us, he had never been too kind to me. Although we could have conversations, I always felt like he was pushing me away…

I always just thought it was because I had stolen his best friend.

"Taro asked me to give you this." He grumbled throwing a big black hoodie I recall purchasing for him on me.

I shook my head and tried to sit up before the boy walked away. "Inuyasha!" I called out to him just as he reached my driveway.

He turned his face to me staring at me with his amber eyes.

"Yeah?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"This was a gift… I got it for him for our anniversary…" I held up the hoodie for emphasis.

Inuyasha just shrugged. "I'm the messenger…" He called out, continuing on his route to his car.

"Wait!" I called out again. He growled and slumped his shoulders before turning around again.

"What do you want, Kagome?!"

I sighed and looked at him pathetically. "I just got dumped… can't you stay for like five minutes?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and marched back up to my hill.

"I thought you really weren't that affected by the break up. He said you didn't even cry." Inuyasha said sitting down.

"Just because I don't cry doesn't mean I'm not sad." I said softly. I brought my knees up under my chin and sighed watching the sun begin its dissent down my hill.

After a few moment of silence, Inuyasha spoke up. "So… are you okay, now?" He asked looking at me to see if he could leave.

I just sighed and shook my head. "Isn't it beautiful?" I asked trying to avoid his question. I could feel his eyes burning into my cheek before I finally turned to look at him.

"The sun?" He asked dumbfounded.

"No!" I shrieked. "The whole… mysticality of it all…" I said smiling.

"Mysticality?" Inuyasha repeated. I nodded smiling. "There's a new one…" He muttered under his breath.

"What?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"You know… you're really weird. I just rolled my eyes.

"You can go now… I'm fine as I'll ever be with your condolences." I muttered. Inuyasha smiled.

"Thank you!" He shouted running off to his car like a slave being freed.

"I didn't force you to stay! If it was so horrible, then why did you?" I shouted back to him as he reached his car.

"Because I'll need something from you sooner or later… now you owe me." He shouted back. I just smiled and shook my head as his car drove. However, looking beside me I noticed the hoodie was gone.

--

**A/N: **So, hey guys. Sorry it has taken me so much time to write a new story. I've gone through many phases since school started and one of them was an "I don't really like Inuyasha or writing anymore" phase. Well, anywho I found that my last story bore a disturbing resemblance to "Stain" so I wasn't all excited about finishing it. This one, however, is my own and I don't believe I've written something similar to it so far.

Enjoy

Please review… negative or positive.


	2. Favor

Stay 

**By: **Patche

**Disclaimer:** Umm I do not own/am not in any way affiliated with… Inuyasha, the song "Stay" or any songs I think fit the story perfectly.

**A Favor**  
--

Inuyasha grumbled, throwing the hoodie at Taro as he entered the door. "God damnnit I'm tired of carrying that stupid thing around. It smells really bad, Taro!"

Taro sat up, confused. He glanced at the hoodie then back at Inuyasha. "I told you to give it to Kagome… I really don't need anything that reminds me of her." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Keh" Inuyasha smirked and started to mock him in a baby voice. "Aww does little Taro miss his little Kagome?"

Taro chuckled. "As if… no, I just don't want Saiyuki to get suspicious…" He muttered.

"Saiyuki?" Inuyasha asked plopping down in a chair across from Taro.

"Yea… that new girl. The really hot one with the light brown hair." He smiled. "She sooo wants me. I'm asking her out tomorrow." He said chuckling.

Inuyasha lost his smile and gave Taro a bit of a serious face. "Didn't you just break up with Kagome, though?" He asked.

"Well… yea. What's your point?" He asked shrugging.

"Well… isn't it a little soon?" Inuyasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's never too soon when you're dealing with rebounds." Taro muttered, grabbing for the remote.

"Rebounds?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yea. Kagome was a rebound for Yuri… Saiyuki is a rebound from Kagome…" He smiled at his cleverness. "It's how the cycle flows, my friend."

Inuyasha grumbled a little.

"I don't get how you're still single, Yash. I mean… you've got to be one of the best looking half demons in the whole school, right?" Taro asked.

"I don't know." Inuyasha muttered, feeling a little upset with how Taro was speaking.

"If I can land two babes and one weird chick… why can't you at least land a semi-hot babe?" Taro asked with his cocky attitude. Inuyasha scoffed.

"Maybe I'm just not as conceited as you." He said standing up.

"It's not such a bad quality, you know?" Taro said as Inuyasha left.

"Prick…" Inuyasha muttered, leaving Taro's house.

--

"Oh, Inuyasha… glad to see you've made it home." Inuyasha was greeted by his older brother, Sesshoumaru at the door.

Inuyasha muttered something under his breath and headed up the stairs to his room.

"Oh, Inuyasha… wait please." Sesshoumaru called out holding up a white envelope.

"What?" Inuyasha asked examining the envelope from the top of the stairwell.

Sesshoumaru slid a finger across the seal, opening the envelope carefully. "I believe your report card came in…" He smirked. "Your GPA is a 2.0" He said slowly.

"Why would I care? You've got more money than anyone else… you can afford to send me to Todai!"

"On the contrary… they do not accept 2.0s." Sesshoumaru sneered.

Inuyasha sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Well it's senior year… you expect me to raise it in 9 months faster than I have in three years?"

"Get a tutor…" Sesshoumaru suggested.

"I don't need one!" Inuyasha spat.

"Not if you don't want to go to Todai." Sesshoumaru said as Inuyasha slammed his door shut.

"God… fuck!" He looked all across his room. In the past three years what had he accomplished? He'd had one girlfriend… never made higher than a C in a class… didn't participate in any extracurricular activities.

He'd blown the past three years with his stupid arrogant, ass hole best friend… doing nothing but falling behind.

Now he had to swallow his pride and ask for help from some one? This was rich. The unfortunate thing was that the smartest person he had befriended was Taro… and he was a total dumbass.

Inuyasha growled, sliding his hand down his face. He grabbed his yearbook and dug through to find anyone he knew involved in NHS or Band or something.

Then he saw it… Kagome sitting in the front row of the National Honor Society picture. He huffed and slouched down, glancing at his phone, then back at the picture.

He sighed and picked it up, dialed a number and waited for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Hey, Taro… do you still have Kagome's number?"

--

**A/N: **Talk about swallowing your pride… ouch. Heh. Anyway hope you've enjoyed these first two chapters. Will Kagome agree to help him? Will she turn him down? Who was this 'only girlfriend'? And where the hell are Sango and Miroku? All this and more will be answered in the chapters to come of… 'Stay'.

Enjoy

Please review… negative or positive.


	3. The Boss

Stay 

**By: **Patche

**Disclaimer:** Umm I do not own/am not in any way affiliated with… Inuyasha, the song "Stay" or any songs I think fit the story perfectly.

**The Boss**  
--

I had to work tonight. Work was always fun. I worked in a tiny little bakery called "Hoshi Bakery". It was named after the shooting star my boss, Miroku, had seen just before he decided to start the shop.

Miroku's a great guy. A little on the perverted side… but non-the-less entertaining. He could even be a little eccentric at times… which is alright. I liked working with him more than anything. Every night was always a blast.

"Kagome!" I heard him shout from the inside of the bakery upon opening the door.

I smiled and looked around for where Miroku was.

"Hi… Miroku? Where are you?"

He grunted before shouting, "Just trying to get the new cookie sheets out. Go ahead and turn on the sign…"

I headed towards the door the neon sign hung over until I head him grunt again. That cookie sheet must have been huge. "Are you sure, Miroku?" I asked just as he walked up holding a large cookie sheet.

He had long dark brown hair tied back into a low ponytail and was wearing a red collared shirt matching mine. His eyes were big, dark blue, and held a certain calm and happy quality to them.

"So, how's Taro?" Miroku asked smiling as he placed the cookie sheet on the counter.

I sighed. I was so tired of people asking me like we were some soap opera couple. "Oh… he broke up with me…" I said calmly reaching for the string to turn the sign on.

Miroku let out a gasp, running to me. "Kagome, I'm so sorry!" He said. "If you needed today off I could have called in and had Kari work for you!" He said all too quickly to understand.

I just turned around smiling, however. "Trust me, Miroku… I'm fine." I said, walking over to the counter. I was fine… and it drove me nuts when people didn't understand how okay the situation was.

"H-how can you be fine? You two were together… what? A year!" Miroku said loudly.

"Miroku… trust me, there are plenty more important things in life than worrying about my relationship with Taro." I said silently praying he'd just drop it… I knew where he was headed.

Miroku leaned into me and whispered, "Did he cheat on you?"

'Bingo' I though while shrugging to answer his question.

"What? You don't know? How can you not know or care? What if he did?" Miroku asked. He was obviously taking this much worse than I had expected.

I sighed, turning to him for the final time before I would go back to doing my job.

"Miroku, it doesn't matter because even if I knew he had cheated on me… what will it do? I mean… let's say he did… and I found out. It's not like we're going to get back together or anything." I turned around and grabbed a plate to put the scones on. "It's just some reason to be mad at him…"

Miroku stared at me in awe. "You are amazing, Kagome!" He shouted hugging me. "You get dumped and can still act like your wise and comfortable self…"

I just chuckled and nodded. However, we were both interrupted by the sound of the doorbell clanking. I looked up to see a girl standing there.

I knew who she was. He name was Sango Himeo. Often times, she'd come inside and order some bagels for her and her brother who worked at a coffee shop down the street. Miroku was completely infatuated with her. Not only did she deal with Miroku's constant pestering about how beautiful she looked… but she even threw insults at him for being perverted. And still, she came in _every_ night for a year to deal with it?

I didn't think it bothered her all that much…

"Hello Beautiful Sango…" Miroku said to her. She scoffed and turned her attention to me. Smiling, she said, "Kagome… can I get a raspberry scone tonight, please?"

I smiled and picked it up for her, placing it in a bag. "Anything for Kohaku tonight?" I asked still holding the bag open.

Sango beamed and shook her head. "No, he has a date tonight…" She said raising an eyebrow.

I smiled. "Oh, really? With who?" I asked handing her the bag.

Sango dug around in her purse for some cash. "Umm some girl who always comes into the shop… her name's Rin, I think." Sango finished still digging for her money.

"That's all right, fair Sango… it's on the house…" Miroku said flashing her a charming grin. And for the first time in my entire employment at that little bakery… I saw Sango blush, smile, and leave.

--

When I got home that night, I saw I had a voicemail on my phone. The number wasn't one I recognized, but I figured I might as well check it.

"Hey… Kagome… ugh… umm… I sort of need some help… and you're a total geek, so I figured you'd be willing to help me… umm… if not then that's fine and great… whatever. It's not like my life depends on it, I just need to raise my GPA up… but you were the last resort… soo anyway, just if you could give me a call back… I'd like it if you would help me. But don't go and flatter yourself and think this is a compliment or anything…"

I was astounded at how much room my answering machine had…

"…anyway, it's Inuya-"

The machine's computer voice kicked in saying "end of messages"

I found it humorous that he couldn't just say 'help me please…' I sighed and picked up my phone, dialing the number.

"Hey, Inuyasha… it's Kagome. Yea, umm I guess I can help you after school… if you still want me to…"

--

**A/N: **Sorry, this was kind of a filler chapter. Umm but I did it just so that everyone can see where Miroku and Sango are. I didn't want to do the traditional "Miroku and Sango and Kagome and Inuyasha are all such good friends at Shikon High". I'm not making fun of those stories by the way. I believe I'm just as guilty of writing them. But, still… it's a nice little transition…oh and since I didn't answer it in this chapter like I promised his ex girlfriend is not Kikyou. I don't think she's going to have a great role in this… if any at all.

Enjoy

Please review… negative or positive.


	4. Take: One

Stay 

**By: **Patche

**Disclaimer:** Umm I do not own/am not in any way affiliated with… Inuyasha, the song "Stay" or any songs I think fit the story perfectly.

**Take One**  
--

It was weird. The next day at school, Inuyasha had just told me to meet him at his locker after school. So, I stood there and waited for a good twenty minutes watching all the students pass by. I noticed so many little couple holding hands and taking time out to suck face with each other. It was moderately disgusting.

Of course, Taro had to walk by with his newest Barbie doll and kiss her right in front of me. It stung… just a little.

I finally sighed and let myself lean against the locker giving up all hope on Inuyasha ever showing up.

He obviously had forgotten… so I was just going to play this off cool. I'd walk away and never bring it up again… or speak to him again.

But just as I started to head to the doors, I heard him behind me.

"What the fuck, Kagome? You don't understand how to wait by someone's locker?"

I turned around to see him looking at me as if I'd just killed his dog.

"You didn't show up for twenty minutes?" I asked heading back towards him.

"Well, not everyone needs to know about this… do they?" He asked.

I just rolled my eyes. "So… you're just going to hide until the whole school is gone, make me look like an idiot standing there before you show?" I shook my head. "No… you know, if your grades don't matter enough for you to sacrifice your popularity for two seconds out of the day, then you… you don't deserve help!" I shouted.

"I mean, if Taro could go out with me for a whole year… sacrificing his reputation for nothing… why can't you?" I turned around and began walking out the doors.

"Besides, it's not like you're all that popular anyway, Inuyasha. You have no room to be embarrassed by me!" I shouted before turning back around. For some reason… I could feel my eyes welling up and my throat getting swollen. My nose was stinging.

It wasn't the fact that Inuyasha was embarrassed… but just everything. The fact that Taro, after twenty-four hours, had moved on… the fact that I was such a nerd that even my assistance in the popular realm was frowned upon… and the fact that nobody, not even the people I tried my best to help cared.

I heard footsteps behind me, which caused me to stop walking. I had already reached the parking lot by now.

Inuyasha ran up in front of me and grabbed me by the shoulders, shaking me as he spoke.

"Kagome, I need this… you have GOT to help me!" he was shouting at me.

"Why me? Don't you have any other smart friends? Did Taro put you up to this so that I could feel a million times worse than I already do? I mean, why me?!" I shouted, the tears in my eyes started to fall now.

Inuyasha froze. "Don…Don't cry Kagome…" He looked around frantically for something that would help. "Kagome… please don't cry…" He begged. "Stop it!" He finally shouted causing me to straighten up.

He cleared his throat and looked me dead-on. "The answer to all those questions is 'no'. I picked you because you owed me something anyway… and I needed help and you could help me." He grumbled a bit, scratching his head. "I mean… I only need you because there is no one else who is somewhat smart."

I looked up at him and noticed the intent on his face. He wasn't trying to hurt me or anything. Somehow I felt better.

I took a deep sigh and smiled. "Okay, let's go then…"  
--

His house was practically a castle. He had more rooms than a hotel and so much gold and silver… it was amazing.

I almost felt like a little rat that completely didn't belong. I stood out like a particle of dust on the china.

"Wow…" I whispered to him. "This is where you live?" I asked still looking around in amazement.

"It's not that great…" he mumbled. I spun around to face him.

"It's like a palace… how can it not be great?" Inuyasha just shook his head and headed for the stairs.

I just stood there wondering what was going on until he turned around and shouted, "Are ya coming or not?!"

I followed him up the stairs passed, what I assumed to be, several guest bedrooms. When we reached his room, I completely froze up. His bed was twice the size of my room and his room was twice the size of my house.

It did seem to accent his personality, however. He had a wall of records, CDs, and posters for various rock bands I knew he liked. His bed was black with a white comforter. He had a red lava lamp sitting next to it and a big bookshelf full of Horror stories.

I smiled. For some reason seeing all this made me kind of happy. I liked him now.

I heard him sigh which broke me from my trance.

"Uhh… so what do you need help on?" I asked walking over to him. He sat down on his bed and picked up a textbook off his floor.

"Algebra?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well we aren't all gifted with mathematical brains, okay?" He shouted as a defense.

I just chuckled and opened the book up to the first page. But something struck me as odd. This book wasn't the same one I had when I took Algebra. Was he learning something different?

"What?" He asked.

"This isn't the same book that I had…" I said digging through it. "Did your class get new books?" I asked.

Inuyasha just shook his head. "No, some idiot went through the book and whited out half of the lessons so it's very hard to read…" He said angered.

I raised in eyebrow in disbelief.

"Okay…" I said closing the book. "So, what can I help you on?" I asked. He pulled out a sheet of paper which read "SLOPE".

"Yea… so this is all gibberish…" He mumbled.

"Okay." I said cracking my knuckles. "Well, you see this equation… uhh y 6x 7?" I asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yea… I can't graph that." He said bitterly.

I raised a finger. "Ah ah ah… you can, good sir. And I shall teach you how!" I said in an excited tone. This stuff always got me so excited. I looked up to see Inuyasha staring at me with quite the blank face.

"Okay…" I started ignoring his faces. "First off, the intercept is 7. So, you star by placing a dot on the y axis at 7." He did so and I carried on. "Now this six is the rise and run… but it's always rise over run so… 6 is just six over one which means you go from the 7, go up 6 places and over 1. And there are your coordinates. Now, you draw a line through them and voila!"

I could feel him staring at me the whole time I was working. For some reason, it made my heart feel like it would jump up into my throat.

"You get it?" I asked looking up all too quickly and knocking foreheads with Inuyasha.

"Ahh, shit!" He shouted laughing and holding his head.

I just giggled along, holding mine.

"You have a hard head…" He said to me. I just laughed and looked at him.

"Are you okay, now?" I asked. He looked at me confused for a second.

"I was just kidding… it didn't hurt that bad."

I laughed and shook my head. "No… I mean, did I explain it well enough?" I asked pointing to the algebra.

"Oh, yea… I think I've got it." He said with a little blush gracing his cheeks.

--

**A/N: **Aww… it's sweet. Thanks for the reviews guys. I finally had time to read 'em. You guys are just so sweet. You know what else is sweet? This story called "Before the Last Petal Drops"… it's in my favorite stories. I suggest anyone with a heart that needs squished should read it. I'll be updating soon.

Enjoy

Please review… negative or positive.


	5. Love

Stay 

**By: **Patche

**Disclaimer:** Umm I do not own/am not in any way affiliated with… Inuyasha, the song "Stay" or any songs I think fit the story perfectly.

**Love**  
--

Alone… again. I sat at the top of my hill on Sunday evening, waiting for the sun to disappear beyond the horizon. It was mid fall, so with the colder weather, the sky was getting prettier and prettier each night.

My week of tutoring Inuyasha had been pretty bittersweet. We had plenty of fights over very stupid things. For one, every time he called me a geek or a nerd, I had to retaliate. It could just be in my blood… or maybe it's my hard head but I just can't stand around and let some one insult me like that. That was not how I was raised.

Another thing was his ridiculous lack of any appreciation for anything. It was like, no matter how great of a job I did at helping him with Algebra or Chemistry or any class he was taking, he couldn't even thank me. I mean, I had things to be doing other than helping a spoiled, rich, and arrogant brat.

Of course, he didn't see this.

However, today was a bit odd. We had spent the entire day together and not opened one book. We just talked about life and our past relationships. Astonishingly enough, we both had only been in one semi-serious relationship in our entire lives.

Mine was with Taro… but Inuyasha's… was an interesting story.

He said her name was Aya. She was about my height and had brown hair. He said she didn't talk much, and they were only together a few months. But he had sworn he was in love…

But then he said he met some one else, and even though they never got together or anything, he just couldn't be with Aya when he had such strong feelings for someone else. Though, he wouldn't tell me who this someone else was… the whole story intrigued me, and I wondered if that was why Taro left me.

Maybe Taro just had feelings for someone else and couldn't think to be with me when he had such feelings.

I sighed and watched as the sky faded from blue, to purple, to pink, to orange, and then to black. I decided to go inside after this.

--

At work, I tried my best to explain the whole situation to Miroku. He was a smart guy, he'd understand and help me find my answers.

"I thought you were over Taro…" was the only thing he could offer to me.

I sighed and slumped my shoulders. "I… I was… but I mean, I still… I don't know." I made a weird face before submitting to the truth. I did still love Taro.

It had only been a week… how could I not still love Taro?

"Well, do you want him back?" Miroku asked me. I nodded. This was the first time admitting to anyone I even still liked him. What was I getting myself into?

"But I know I won't get him back… because he doesn't love me anymore, anyway… so what's the point, Miroku?" I asked shrugging.

"Well… I might have an idea…" He smiled.

I perked up to listen.

"You said you're tutoring his best friend, right?"

I nodded.

"So… why don't you talk to his best friend about it? I'm sure that he could help you to worm your way back into his heart!"

That was a great idea… except for the fact that Inuyasha hates me.

"Well, his best friend isn't all too fond of me." I muttered, looking away.

"Then why are you tutoring someone who hates you?" Miroku asked, raising an eyebrow.

I pondered this for a moment… "Well… he asked me."

"Are you that much of a pushover, Kagome? Have you no self respect?" Miroku asked, acting overly dramatic as he usually did.

"No… it's just that Inuyasha was in dire need of help… so I figured I could help him. Is that a problem?" I asked. "I mean, I'm working on a friendship with him. And once we get there, I'm sure he'd be happy to tell me how to get Taro back!" I said more to myself than Miroku. "What a good idea!" I shouted.

Miroku just sighed and shook his head.

--

That next day, I had to tutor Inuyasha. But no matte how hard I tried to get him to focus on the topic… he kept drifting off.

"Inuyasha!" I shouted to grab his attention. I was half expecting him to lash out on me… but instead he just turned and looked at me with sad eyes.

"What…?" He asked. He looked horrible.

"…are you okay?" I asked, holding a hand to his head. He closed his eyes as my hand touched him. He felt kind of warm. But he was a half demon, they don't ever get sick.

"You're a little warm…" I said softly. "I'll go get a wet rag." I said running into the hallway to find a washcloth… or anything.

"Kagome…" I heard him call my name.

"Just a second!" I shouted back just as I found where the washcloths were stored. I got it wet with cold water, then headed back into the room.

Inuyasha stared at me from on the bed.

"Here…" I said softly. "Lay down and I'll set this on your head… it should make you feel a little better. He rolled his eyes and lay down.

"I'm not a baby… you know…" He mumbled. I just laughed and set the washcloth on his head.

"I know, but you need to feel better…" I said, pulling my hair out of its high ponytail and glancing out the window.

I could feel his eyes staring at me again. It was a weird feeling. I usually hate being stared at… but for some reason, when he did… it was okay.

"Kagome…"

I turned around and faced him. "Hmm?" I asked, looking him over. His two dog-ears were pointed downward.

"Do you still love Taro?" He asked me quite bluntly. I was taken aback for a moment.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I was just wondering… I mean, you said you were over him, but the other day you just couldn't stop talking about him." He said slowly. It was weird to hear him straining to talk.

I sighed and slouched over. "I… I don't know. I mean, I do… I think." I looked over at him. "Yea… why?"

He still just shook his head. "He's my friend. I can wonder, can't I?" I shrugged and nodded in response.

"Do you still love the girl you broke up with Aya for?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yea…" He smiled. "A lot…"

This made me feel a little odd. He was acting so weird. The other day when we were talking about Aya and Taro… he wasn't so open. I had to pry to get my answers.

But picturing Inuyasha in love with someone… it was a little weird.

"Soo… who is she?" I asked, thinking I could get it out of him now.

"Keh! I'm still not telling you." He said sharply but softly at the same time.

I just shook me head.

Maybe that was a little too hopeful. I grabbed my backpack assuming he was feeling better and headed for the door.

"Oh, and Inuyasha… please don't tell Taro about what I said…" I requested, squirming a little as I spoke. I trusted him not to, but still…

"He won't ask about it…" Inuyasha said softly. "Not to burst your bubble, but he really doesn't care how you feel…" Inuyasha let out a cough. I gave him a curious look and set my bag down, heading over to the bed.

"What do you mean he doesn't care?" I asked.

Inuyasha tried to sit up to talk to me, but couldn't and just lay back down.

"Well… I mean, out of all the girls he's dumped, he's never cared if one of his past ones had any feelings for him."

"…But who's to say I'm not different? He was with me for a year…" I rebutted. But Inuyasha just looked at me.

"Not exactly…" He mumbled, looking away.

"What?!" I asked him to repeat.

Inuyasha just shook his head. "Maybe one day, you'll stop holding Taro up in this angelic light you've got him in now. He's not a perfect and sweet as you think."

"I don't hold him up in any light, Inuyasha. I think of him as you do… he's a jerk, right?" I said shrugging. "But _I_ want him… and that isn't really any of your concern, is it?" I asked.

"You don't know the first thing about Taro… you weren't his girlfriend like you think you two were." I blinked, shocked by what Inuyasha was telling me. What did that mean? I wasn't his girlfriend?

Then it all came back to me… all the times he wouldn't talk to me in school or kiss me in front of anyone…

We could only hang out Sundays…

I felt my lip start to tremble, and I ran away from him, from Taro… from Inuyasha… from the whole situation leaving only my book bag behind.

--

**A/N: **Sorry for all the short chapters… I noticed, after some one left a review about it, that my chapters are pretty short. I'll try to write more to my chapters. I'm sorry. Ooh, but as far as the chapter goes, isn't it so sad? I've been crying a lot today haha. I felt like adding some Kagome-angst. Gosh… I feel so bad. Anyway, thanks for the reviews again.

Enjoy

Please review… negative or positive.


	6. Friends

Stay 

**By: **Patche

**Disclaimer:** Umm I do not own/am not in any way affiliated with… Inuyasha, the song "Stay" or any songs I think fit the story perfectly.

**Friends**  
--

"So, he just said that… to you?" Miroku asked me, completely shocked by the news I had to bring him. I had to work the next day after Inuyasha got sick. I hadn't heard from him since, but it had only been a day.

I sighed and leaned on the counter, feeling nothing short of sorry for myself.

Sango piped up, "You know… you don't deserve that, Kagome. You're such a sweet and smart girl. You've just got to see that one day, Mr. Perfect will fall into your hands. Nine times out of ten, though, it doesn't happen in High School."

I lifted my head up. "So… when did you find Mr. Perfect, then?" I asked trying to put her on the spot just to relieve me of my current depressed state.

Sango just blushed. "Well… I…" she looked at Miroku, then back at me. "I don't know if I'd call him perfect…" She looked at him again, this time blushing and smiling.

"Miroku?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He just laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"It was just one date…" Sango said before Miroku got carried away.

I just chuckled lightly. "Aww… really?" Sango and Miroku both smiled and nodded.

"Is there a second date in the works?" I asked.

Miroku smiled. "Actually, that's just where we're headed after work."

"It's this nice little sushi bar. You can come if you want…" Sango offered. I had to refuse. Being the third wheel is way too awkward… especially after you just got your heart broken… again.

"It's okay. In fact, I can close up and you guys can get there before the crowd." I said, taking the keys to the shop from Miroku.

"Really? Are you sure?" Sango asked.

I shrugged. We were closing in half an hour minutes, anyway. "Not a problem, my dear. You just go out and have a grand old time with Mr. Perfect." I said giving them a wink as I pushed them out the door.

"Okay… you have a good time, too!" Miroku said a little confused.

I sighed after they had left and looked all around me. I definitely did not need that around me right now.

I resumed my position behind the counter for a brief moment, until I saw Inuyasha walking in the door.

What in the hell was he doing here? I had no clue… I quickly hid behind the counter, hoping he wouldn't have seen me.

"Hello?" He called out. I was silently praying he'd just leave. "Kagome?"

How did he get my work address anyway?

"Kagome…" He was next to the register, glaring down at me. "What are you doing?"

"Well what's it look like?" I asked, standing up. "I was reorganizing the counter space. "Now if you don't mind sir, we're closed."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah, 'cept your sign says you're open…"

"I just haven't gotten around to turning it off…" I retorted, hoping he'd just go away. I hated him… I really did. He just wanted to make me feel worse. He was Taro's little messenger boy. He had to make sure I understood that Taro didn't want me back ever again.

"Well…" He started and lifted up a giant yellow bag. "I brought you your backpack. I would've brought it to you yesterday, but I was kind of sick… and I figured you didn't want to see me."

I just huffed. "Well, it's not like I wanted to see you today, either…" I was sounding so rude, but I couldn't help it… Inuyasha was making this hard on me… he really was.

He raised his eyebrows in a sarcastic manner. "Ouch… that one was pretty low." He said.

I just shook my head. This was too much. "Just go, please. Thanks for my backpack… but I don't need this."

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, Kagome. You're going to have to deal with things. That's your problem. The way you feel right now… the reason you miss Taro so much is all making up for the day you didn't cry. You have to learn to just… deal with things. You don't."

I cocked my head to the side, listening to his rant.

"You've always got your head ten miles deep in the clouds. You don't ever pay any attention to the problems in your life."

I just sighed and looked away from him, crossing my arms.

"Why do you care, Inuyasha? Why do you care how I live my life, how I handle breakups? What business of yours is it?"

He seemed to be taken aback. "Well… I dunno… I just do. I probably shouldn't… but I care." He paused for a minute, as if thinking of someway to take back his last statement. "Because the way you live pisses me off!"

"And it's your soul duty to make sure that everyone lives their lives according to how you want it to be, correct?" I really could not believe I was sitting here arguing with him about this.

"No… I mean… I care because I hate to see you cry."

That was a little unexpected. I lost my pissed off facial expression and looked directly at him… waiting for him to cover it up with another insult like 'I look so hideous when I cry… he can't bare to look at me.'

But he didn't.

"It… it hurts." He bit his bottom lip. "I don't like seeing you so sad." His voice had completely changed from its usual gruff and tough tone to a much softer… and sensitive one. It was so different, but… I really liked it.

"Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yea… I mean, we're friends, right? No one likes to see their friends cry. I'm sure if I started bawling right now, you'd feel pretty bad, huh?" He asked laughing.

"I'd be pretty grossed out…" I said laughing.

"Hey!" He shouted, playfully punching my arm. "I look beautiful when I cry, thank you." He said.

I smiled. "I'm sure." I glanced up at the clock. This little conversation had been going on for thirty minutes.

"Oh, shit! I have to close now." I said.

"I'll wait outside for you…" He said walking to the door.

"Why?" I asked, raising my head.

"To walk you home… it's really dark, silly." He said. I smiled.

"Okay, thanks."

--

During the walk home, we talked about all the fun teachers we've had in the past, like Myoga-sensei. He always looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

Or there was Takaya-sensei who every boy had a crush on. Inuyasha swore he didn't, but I could see past that lie. She was gorgeous.

"Inuyasha…" I started as we turned down my street.

"Hmm?" He asked, looking up at the sky.

"Who is mystery girl?" I asked.

"Mystery girl?" Inuyasha repeated.

"You know… the one you're in love with…"

"You named her?!" He asked me.

"Well… I had to. Otherwise whenever I thought about who it could be… then… I'd get confused with other girls." I explained.

Inuyasha just laughed at me. "You are so weird." We walked in silence after that. "You want a hint?" He offered.

I nodded.

"She had long black hair and brown eyes… and she had Myoga-sensei with us…"

"Back during our tenth year?" I asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yup…" He said as we reached my house.

"Well thanks for the tip, then… I'll ponder it much more."

He shook his head. "Don't think about it too much. It's not a big deal…" He mumbled.

"Nonsense. We're friends, right?" I smiled. "Goodnight, Inu-chan!" I said, standing up on my tiptoes to kiss him a little peck on the cheek. "Thanks for walking me home."

And as I closed my door I watched him through our peephole as he smiled and touched the spot on his cheek before he walked away with a little more bounce in his step.

--

**A/N: **Aww I so giggled with that last part. Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm really surprised at how popular this story is getting. I'm glad you all like it. Trust me, as predictable as it sounds… it won't be.

Enjoy

Please review… negative or positive.


	7. Mystery Girl

Stay 

**By: **Patche

**Disclaimer:** Umm I do not own/am not in any way affiliated with… Inuyasha, the song "Stay" or any songs I think fit the story perfectly.

**Mystery Girl**  
--

I'd been thinking a lot about "Mystery Girl" since that night. I had finally managed to figure it out… I think.

Inuyasha mentioned she had black hair… and that she was in our History class back in sophomore year. There was a girl who fit the description perfectly…

Kikyou Kuragi. She was a transfer student from Osaka just coming to Tokyo for a year or so. She went back at the beginning of this year.

The reason Inuyasha doesn't like to talk about it is because it's a sensitive subject. He obviously misses her

Ooh… it's so sad. I never really saw them talk too much… but there is that love at first sight thing… that I think exists. And… Inuyasha seems to fit the mold of the sort of guy who would fall in love at first sight.

I mean, Kikyou was a very smart, shy, sweet, charming girl. I had spoken to her once or twice… nothing too serious.

But it all made sense now.

…And for some reason, I wasn't all too thrilled with the outcome.

It was probably just one of those "well I've been working on this puzzle so long… now what?" kinds of issues.

--

I was on my way to meet Inuyasha at his locker after school. I could see him standing there. He waved to me lazily and I returned the same wave. For some reason, though… the closer we were getting, the more I liked him… as a person.

Before I hadn't really ever noticed how he could be kind and sincere. He always spent most of his time glaring at Taro and me whenever we were together.

I swear I thought he had always hated me.

"Hey Kagome!" I turned around to find who was calling my name. It was usually pretty odd to hear some one calling me at school. But then I saw a girl with two giant red pigtails running to me.

I smiled. It was Ayame. She was my lab partner last year in Biology. We hadn't talked too much afterward. She was very into her boyfriend. He had dropped out of high school a couple of years ago. Ayame was much to young for him, but she didn't care. What isn't attractive about a 20-somethin car mechanic?

I clutched my books to my chest and waited for her to catch up. "Yea?" I asked.

"Are you going to the Winter Ball this year?" She asked giggling like the little schoolgirl she was. "I saw you and Taro there last year. You looked so gorgeous!"

I smiled and shook my head. "No… I can't go this year." I said trying to find some excuse. I knew Ayame would ask why.

"Ooh why not? You'll get to meet Kouga, finally!" She said.

"I umm… have to tutor Inuyasha that night. Besides, I wouldn't have a date…"

Ayame looked down in disappointment. "Oh, well… maybe I'll see you at prom, then?"

I nodded. "Maybe." I said sighing as Ayame ran off.

Inuyasha's ears perked up as I walked towards him.

"You weren't planning on going to the ball, were you?" I asked.

"Why? Were you going to ask me?" He asked in a rough tone.

I just laughed and shook my head. "No, I just kind of said I had to tutor you… and if you show up and I don't, then it'd look like I lied to Ayame." I said more to myself than him.

"You did lie to Ayame." Inuyasha retorted.

"Well…" I sighed. "Yea… but I mean, are you going or not?" I asked feeling a little afraid of what his answer was.

Inuyasha smiled and ruffled my hair. "No, I'm not going. I don't really dig school dances and stuff."

"They're not so bad…" I said, shrugging.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Why don't you go, then?"

I rolled my eyes and looked away from him, leaning myself against the lockers behind me.

"I just… know who I'll find there…" I decided not to mention any names. I knew it pissed Inuyasha off to hear about my lingering feelings for Taro.

I had heard his new girlfriend talking about how they were going together this year.

"The dance is on Friday, right?" Inuyasha asked.

I nodded… that was only two days away. Gosh, it was shocking to think we were already in the middle of winter. Christmas break would be coming up soon.

"Could you come over and help me study for my Chemistry test?" Inuyasha asked.

I sighed and nodded my head. "Yea, no problem."

"Good, because as of now, I think I'd bomb it." I heard him say as we headed out the doors to his car.

I just laughed in response. "What kind of test wouldn't you bomb?" I asked.

"Umm… a History test." He said shrugging.

I cocked my head to the side. "Really? You like History?"

"Oh God! I love it! I love to study all the wars and treaties. It's interesting to find out how the world became what it is."

For some reason, this really impressed me.

"Well that's good. I'm really bad in History." I muttered.

"Maybe I'd get a chance to help you." Inuyasha said smiling as we reached his car.

"Maybe…" I muttered. I could feel some one staring at the back of my head. I turned around to see Taro sitting on a ledge glaring holes into my head.

My heart had completely skipped a beat as I stared back.

Why did he have to have this kind of effect on me… how just one look can make me feel detached from reality completely.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha knocked me out of my daze.

I looked in the car at him in the front seat.

"You okay?" He asked concerned.

I just laughed and nodded. "Yea… I just thought I saw a bunny!" I said smiling.

"A bunny?" He asked groaning.

--

**A/N: **Sorry it's been a while. I've been pretty sick… but anyway, this one's a little short but… it leads up to something. Hrmm… wonder what it could be? Thanks for the reviews as always. I'm so glad you all like this story so much.

Enjoy

Please review… negative or positive.


	8. Like a Disney Movie

Stay 

**By: **Patche

**Disclaimer:** Umm I do not own/am not in any way affiliated with… Inuyasha, the song "Stay" or any songs I think fit the story perfectly.

**Like a Disney Movie**  
--

It was Friday night. I had to work until six, but Inuyasha told me to be there at 7. This test must have been really important to study for.

I felt kind of bad for not going to the dance. I mean… everyone would be there and they'd see Taro and… I don't know. Not that I expected the news hadn't gotten around. Although, it wasn't ever really that clear to the rest of the world that we were together.

"Oh… you're still here?" Miroku asked me as he walked out of the bathroom after half an hour of God only knows what.

I just laughed. "Yea… still here."

"Don't you have some lovely little dance to go to, Cinderella?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's not like this job is keeping me from it. It's the fact that Taro's there…"

Miroku nodded. "Right, right… I must have the wrong movie. Ahh… umm how about a little private ball to go to with the beast you have found yourself falling in love with?"

I just chortled. "Miroku… quit it, okay? Inuyasha wants to study with me tonight… that's about all I'm missing."

"Oh." Miroku said with a smirk etched on his face.

"What?" I asked not liking the way he was thinking.

"You like Inuyasha, huh?"

What? Geez… sometimes… I just wanted to smack Miroku upside the head.

"No! That is not the case at all… We're hardly even friends yet. Besides, didn't I say he wanted to study with me? Not the other way around?" I plopped down in the chair infuriated with how Miroku thought.

"Ooh… so he likes you, then?" Miroku suggested.

I scoffed and folded my arms. "No."

"You asked?" Miroku laughed.

"No… he just. I know he's in love with this girl who used to go to our school. Her name was Kikyou and… I mean, he claims he broke up with some one for her."

"And he told you all this?" Miroku asked nodding.

"Well… everything but who she was. I figured that out by myself." I said feeling somewhat proud of my accomplishments. After all, it did take a lot to finally get that much together.

"So, I could still be right, right?" Miroku asked.

"Sure… why not?" I shrugged.

"Uhh… well it's six, lil lady. You should probably get onto that carpet ride and enjoy your man!" Miroku said mocking yet another classic from my childhood.

"Uh…" I shook my head and left without so much as a 'good-bye'. I was really in a foul mood today. I couldn't tell why.

Just something about the fact that at the moment, the boy who I had given my heart to a year ago was sexing up the dance floor with his latest pin-up babe.

And here I was… on my way to go study with his best friend.

Talk about fighting for the one you love.

--

I arrived around 7. It wasn't too dark. But definitely cold as a tundra. I was completely shivering in my boots as I rang the doorbell.

A little girl of about twelve or so answered the door.

"Oh… hi… I'm here to help Inuyasha study." I said to her, hoping it wouldn't take too long for me to get inside that nice warm mansion and thaw out.

"Oh! Yes!" She shouted, grabbing me a little too quickly for me to understand what was going on.

After being dragged all across the house, we finally arrived, in what I assumed to be, her room. It was very pink and lacy.

She cocked her head to the side. It was so cute how her little ponytail swung as she did so. Her brown eyes were wide and she looked as thought she was thinking pretty hard about something.

"C…can I help you with something?" I asked her… a little concerned with her intentions for me.

"I'm trying to think about your hair… I think I should leave it down, since it's a strapless dress… but I'm not…"

Dress?

"Whoa… wait!" I said coughing a little. "Dress?" I asked.

She smiled. "Oh yea! See… I heard you were coming over to help Inuyasha study for some test. But the truth is he had the test two days ago… and he only wanted you to come over. So, then he told me about the Winter Ball and stuff that you're missing, so I thought I could make a little ball for you guys here."

She smiled a toothy smile.

I couldn't help but just look at her like she was growing another head. Her bubbly attitude was kind of too much to take when in such a situation.

"It's okay… just sit back and relax…" She giggled as she shoved two hands into my hair.

This would be interesting.

--

After all the work was done… I really did look pretty. She had picked out a lime green dress, which was my favorite color. It was strapless and not too puffy, but long. My hair was only half up. The rest was left down in a pretty little half-bun thing.

The girl, who later told me her name was Rin, led me out of the room and down a set of spiral stairs into a giant dining room, I assumed.

It was pretty dark, but I could hear some one singing. It almost sounded kind of like Miroku singing "Girl" by the Beatles.

But as I entered the room a little more, I saw it was him. And Sango stood right beside him, playing the cello.

Sango stopped for a second to run up and grab me in a tight embrace.

"You look gorgeous!" She shouted, holding onto my arms to look me over. Miroku stopped singing and walked up to me as well.

"Well, little Rin did a good job after all." He remarked.

"Is that… Kohaku's Rin?" I asked. Sango nodded.

"She told us that she was the maid here… and she wanted to throw you and Inuyasha a little dance thing since you two are both dateless on this lovely Winter Ball night." Sango said.

"Told you that you'd make it to your ball after all, Cinderella." Miroku said smiling.

I just laughed and shook my head.

"So… then where's Inuyasha?" I asked. As if on cue a loud crash was heard upstairs along with some yelling and "I'm not gonna wear that!"

I rested my face in the palm of my hand.

"It doesn't seem to be going too well, huh?" Miroku asked Sango.

"So… this was all Rin's idea?" Sango smiled looking at Miroku out of the corner of her eyes.

"Well… it was, but I'm not going to doubt he had a little say in this."

I heard a slight rustle coming down the stairs behind me. Turning around, I found Rin and Inuyasha both standing there. He had his hair back in a low ponytail and a nice tuxedo on, which kind of made him look a little like a monkey.

But I tried my best to contain the laughter.

Rin smiled. "Here you go…" She said throwing her head to the side before running off to stand beside Miroku and Sango.

They started to sing another Beatles song, one I recognized but couldn't put my finger on the name of.

Inuyasha walked towards me.

"So much for that test, huh?" I asked. Inuyasha grumbled.

"Yea… well, Rin always gets her way with Sesshoumaru. So, I kind of have to obey her wishes. Sorry you were suckered into this."

"Who's Sesshoumaru?" I asked.

"My brother…" Inuyasha said looking away from me.

Rin piped up from back where Miroku and Sango were "performing".

"You guys! You have to dance!" She shouted.

"What if we don't want to?" Inuyasha shouted back. I noticed a little tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"But, Inu-niichan! If you don't dance then it won't be like my favorite movie! I wanted to make it like Beauty and the Beast and they danced, remember? You have to dance!"

Inuyasha looked completely dumfounded. "Why do I have to act out your stupid Disney-"

I'm sure he was taken aback when I took his hand in mind and placed it on the small of my back. The other hand I clasped with his.

"Just for smiles?" I asked. He only blinked, still caught off guard. His cheeks grew even rosier, however.

"Uhh… yea… sure…" He said softly as the Sango and Miroku started playing again. This time, it was one of my all time favorites, "Hey Jude".

"You know… you kind of look like a monkey…" I said softly, laughing.

Inuyasha huffed. "Well… I thought you looked beautiful until you said that!"

Beautiful?

"Really? You think I look beautiful?" I asked.

His cheeks grew red again as he tried to find a way out of what he just said. "Well… ya know… I mean… you're always beautiful… and… yea… whatever."

Now I'm always beautiful?

If I were holding a plate, it would have fallen and shattered… I was a little too shocked to reply. My mouth just froze.

I couldn't even think of anything to say, I just mumbled out "you too…" to try and avoid any awkward silences. It wasn't a very smart thing to say.

Inuyasha just laughed in response. "Thanks." He said smiling.

I just it my bottom lip wondering why he would say something like that… something that could completely ruin our friendship. I mean, Taro used to call his girl friends 'cute' but that was just Taro…

Inuyasha probably just picked up some of his habits.

After all my thoughts had vanished, the song crept back into my ears.

I hummed along with it until I heard Inuyasha singing it softly.

I joined along.

--

**A/N: **So, to compromise for my lack of a lengthy chapter last time... here's this one. Umm just to let you guys know, as far as the people who keep complaining about my shorter chapters, I know absolutely nothing about consistency… at least in length. So… not to be mean, but what comes out is what comes out…

Anyway, in regards to the chapter… Inuyasha is a little on the OOC side… especially with Kagome, but that's okay. I kind of had this whole character planned out for a creative writing project… but I ended up going with a not love story so… I used this one for a fanfic. Isn't it squishy, though? I'm all into the Beatles right now.

Anyway, uhh… new chapter should be up soon… don't know how long. I know the next major major squish chapter isn't so far away.

Enjoy

Please review… negative or positive.


	9. Close Encounters of the Worst Kind

Stay 

**By: **Patche

**Disclaimer:** Umm I do not own/am not in any way affiliated with… Inuyasha, the song "Stay" or any songs I think fit the story perfectly.

**Close Encounters of the Worst Kind**  
--

For some reason, Monday had me blue. I was never upset on Monday. But… this Monday wasn't so great.

I also hated walking through the hallways by myself. I always felt to vulnerable… like some one could just reach out and punch me right in the jaw.

Inuyasha usually walked me from class to class. It was a weird little system he developed. Since English and Math classes are down the same hallway, he might as well not look like a loser walking to class all by himself. That's what he said.

I was starting to think… maybe things weren't just what they seemed with him. He was always trying to make up excuses for being beside me… but he never left.

Up until Friday night all these little hints I still would be completely oblivious to… but whenever he told me he always thought I was beautiful… it really touched me.

He got sick over Saturday. His cold only worsened Sunday, so he had to stay home from school today. I, however, had a plan to bring him a little something to make him feel better after school.

I pulled out a crochet octopus out of my purse. I don't know why, but I just felt like making something. And Inuyasha had told me before that if he could ever talk to any animal, it'd be an octopus.

I smiled to myself thinking of how he'd react. It'd either be one of those strange looks he usually gives me… or just a smile.

As I stopped at my locker to grab my backpack, some one… stopped by.

"Kagome."

It was Taro. I hadn't spoken to him since the day we broke up… I had no idea what he could have wanted.

"Huh?" I shut my locker door to see him standing there, smiling.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing…" He muttered.

I cocked my head to the side. "Ooh… umm… I'm fine…" For some reason, my heart wouldn't calm down. My blood was rushing through me.

I felt like my throat was packed full of cotton balls.

"Yea?" He asked, running a hand through my hair. My breath hitched.

"Umm… yea. How're you?" I managed to get out.

"Oh… I'm all right. Saiyuki dumped me… figures." He said looking to the side.

Served him right…

"Oh… well… that's too bad." I said still trying to sound collective. Inside I was screaming. I didn't even know why. What did I want? It felt like I either wanted him to go away… or to wrap me in his arms and tell me he loved me.

Even my instincts were confused.

Taro looked down and noticed the little octopus in my hand.

"Ooh. Did you make this?" He asked grabbing it from me.

"Uhh… yea… it's fro Inuyasha…" I saw a spark light from his eye.

"Oh, really?" He asked, tossing his back to me.

"Yea… so… I'm throwing a little celebration party this Friday… since uhh… you know, I'm single and all. I'd like it if you came."

Was he asking me… to come and be with him?

I looked away from him. What would Inuyasha say? I mean… he and I had grown so close… and… I know he isn't too fond of the idea of Taro and me but he's my friend. He should want me to be happy, right?

But for some reason… I would've rather had him proposing this… not Taro.

"I'd like to." I said all too quickly. Inuyasha would hate me.

"Sweet. I'll see you later then, babe." Taro said, smashing a tiny kiss on my lips before he left me weak-kneed and ready to die.

My whole body was numb… it was like some kind of… molestation…

I knew I was being used and I couldn't even avoid it… I just fell into his trap just like he wanted. It made him so happy to know he had me wrapped around his finger.

It made me sick.

I kicked my locker in anger and stormed out of the school… I had to see Inuyasha about all this…

--

"Here." I said to Inuyasha, handing him the octopus doll I'd made for him.

"What the hell?" He asked in a raspy voice. He sat up from his bed and took it in his hands. "You made this?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yup! Remember, you said you'd wanted to talk to an octopus… and you didn't know why? So, I made you a fake one you could talk to." I said… leaving the smile off my face.

He nodded in approval. "Well… uhh…thanks." He said awkwardly as he set the stuffed octopus on his nightstand.

"Did you name him?" He asked me.

"Oh… well, I called him Bean, but I know it's stupid… I just… ya know." I shrugged not really knowing where that sentence was going.

"Bean shall be his name." Inuyasha smirked. But when he turned his attention to me, he frowned.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

I just looked at him and shook myself out of whatever reverie I'd been flowing in and out of. "Oh… yea. I just ran into… some one today."

"Taro?" Inuyasha asked, reading my mind.

"Yea…" I said softly. "He… asked me to go to his party on Friday."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yea, he asked me, but I told him no…"

I looked up at him, a little stunned. "You did?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Well, ya know… I'd have more fun with you anyway."

Now I felt horrible. I slumped down and hung my head. It was almost as if I could tell I was going to upset him by saying I was going.

"Well… I kind of said yes." I mumbled.

Inuyasha looked a little hurt… then looked down and back at me. "You still love him that much, Kagome? You know why he asked you to be there!" He said to me, getting a little too excited.

"Well… I mean, I just… this is my opportunity. I can get him back Inuyasha. That'll make me happy, why can't you be happy for me?" I could feel my nose start to sting… my eyes were getting watery.

He just let out a 'keh'. "You think he's going to take you back? Why didn't he ask you on a date, then? Kagome, don't be so naïve! You're going to a party… where you'll get drunk and he can take advantage of you, then leave you wherever you lie!"

I frowned. "How do you know what he'll do? You don't! I won't even drink… and he'll still…"

Inuyasha was glaring daggers into me.

"You're so stupid… just go, okay? Get your heart broken…again… get your pride stomped all over… again and just be his little toy like you want. But… you know… don't fucking expect me to be there to protect you! I won't!" He sighed.

Why was he acting like this… it was some simple little thing and he blew it up into something much bigger.

"If that's how you're going to act… then I don't care about what happens to you, Kagome…" Inuyasha said.

I took a breath and felt myself give up. I could feel that one tear fall down my cheek before I ran out of his room, his house… and his life.

--

**A/N: **Ooh… it's really sad, I think… I wanted to cry while I wrote this. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. Much much more to come.

Enjoy

Please review… negative or positive.


	10. No Hero

Stay 

**By: **Patche

**Disclaimer:** Umm I do not own/am not in any way affiliated with… Inuyasha, the song "Stay" or any songs I think fit the story perfectly.

**No Hero**  
--

The rest of the week flew by. Everything came as a blur. I spent most of the days thinking about the situation I was in. A stupid little triangle where I had to choose between an ex boyfriend who I loved and hated all at the same time and my friend who cared about me more than anyone else…

The worst part of it was, that no matter how strong my feelings for Taro were, I knew I had started to like Inuyasha.

But, I loved Taro and love comes before liking and this was my opportunity to be happy again and Inuyasha should have just… accepted it. He should have been proud of me… not mad that I was taking my chances. It was a risk, but one I was more than willing to take.

Plus, knowing Taro, I would be on my guard all night. I'd be watching him and making sure he didn't pull anything over my eyes.

At work, I was rather quiet. Miroku didn't ask what was wrong. I'm sure he had a slight idea…

I was so confused. It's hard to follow your gut feeling when even that feeling's confused.

I didn't know where I stood.

But as my shift ended, I simply hung up my apron and left, telling Miroku goodbye on my way out.

--

I had decided on going to the party. Even if things got bad, I would have at least made an appearance so Taro didn't feel like I had just ditched him.

At this point, I wanted to be with Inuyasha more than anything, though.

The instant I set foot onto his property, I felt completely out of place. There were tons of people sitting outside drunk enough to pass out. There was even a fire going somewhere on the driveway.

On my way up to the door, which was wide open, I managed to pass a couple having sex right on Taro's lawn.

I was just going to say hi and leave. This was not my thing.

I passed Yuri as I stepped inside. She and her friend started to whisper random nonsense about, I'm guessing, my appearance at the party.

I just wanted to find Taro and leave.

"Kagome!" I heard Yuri slur out as she walked up to me.

"Just what do you think you're doing here? Don't you know you're a complete outcast? You don't belong here. Taro dumped your ass! Not that he ever really even had it…" She snickered.

I sighed and pushed passed her, knocking her onto the ground.

"Kags!" I heard a familiar voice call out. I looked up to see Taro standing there, holding two beers in his hands.

"Come on, babe… I got you one." I sighed and walked up the steps to where he stood.

He slumped over, I'm sure already completely wasted.

I watched him pass the unopened beer to his friend behind him.

"Here, open this up for her…" He muttered. I watched his friend open the bottle… then it looked as if he dropped something else inside. I wasn't so sure what it was or if I was just hallucinating.

"So, how've you been, babe?" Taro asked, distracting me from whatever I thought was possibly going on.

"Oh… I've been alright, I guess. I've been spending a lot of time with Inuyasha." I said as Taro handed me my beer. We walked over and sat down on a couch nearby.

"Yea… I noticed. It kind of irked me, ya know?" He said.

I cocked my head to the side.

"Take a sip, babe… loosen up."

I complied… deciding to down the beverage while I could. It tasted like some cheap watered down beer. Disgusting.

Taro inched closer to me. "No… it bugged me to see you two together all the time." He took the empty beer bottle from my hands and tossed it away.

My throat was burning and my head felt like it weighed more than a boulder.

"Why... why's that?" I spat out blinking harshly a few times.

"Because…" He got up to my ear to whisper into it. "I really wasn't okay without you, ya know?"

I felt too sick for my heart to skip a beat. Taro whispered more things in my ear, but I couldn't even pay attention. It felt like I had the flu or a really bad sinus infection.

I needed to lie down.

"You wanna go…" I heard him say as he picked me up and carried me off into some room.

After we got there, he lay me down on the bed, smirking to himself.

This was it… the moment Inuyasha had warned me about. My heart was screaming it to me. But… I couldn't even think about trying to move.

I was completely numb.

"Ttaro…" I murmured.

I wanted Inuyasha here… now… anytime… to hear him bust through the door and kick the shit out of Taro…

He'd come… I knew… he had to…

"Yea, babe?" He asked, climbing next to me and kissing me all over.

"I… I don't want to do this…" I said a little louder.

"Shhh…" He said softly, caressing my cheek. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

Where was he… I needed him now.

"No…no…" I got louder. "No, Taro… please… don't…"

I was trying so hard to fight it, but I couldn't. I felt like I was going to drift off… I didn't want to. I had to get him off of me.

I could feel him starting to take off my blouse. This was not what I wanted at all… I was just going to say hi… and bye… and leave.

Yet, here I was… completely incapacitated and succumbing to his stupendous power over my heart.

"Taro, stop it… stop it…" Then something happened, like an explosion in my head, I just shouted. "STOP IT! TARO STOP! I DON'T-"

And then everything went black.

--

**A/N: **Dun dun dun… yea, I don't really know how long it takes for date-rape pills to kick in, but the O.C. told me not too long… so that's where I base my knowledge. I know I so didn't help anyone who reviewed for last chapter… But don't worry… I'll update soon enough.

Enjoy

Please review… negative or positive.


	11. Drown

Stay 

**By: **Patche

**Disclaimer:** Umm I do not own/am not in any way affiliated with… Inuyasha, the song "Stay" or any songs I think fit the story perfectly.

**Drown**  
--

My head was swimming… it felt heavier than usual…

I couldn't open my eyes… I was afraid to. I was so afraid to know what I'd find.

And I felt sick… like I would throw up all that was inside of me.

But I just couldn't stay asleep any longer.

I could hear a clock ticking somewhere near my head. And as I opened my eyes to see where I was… all I could see was black.

I couldn't have died. I mean, if I were dead, as nice as that sounds, why would I hear a clock ticking?

Maybe it was some kind of hellish nightmare. I was dead… just stuck in a dark room with a clock, feeling nauseas.

I let out a sigh and tried to move my head around. I ended up rolling over onto my side and seeing light pouring through blinds half opened.

Too bad I didn't look around the room well enough last night to know where I'd be when I woke up.

I didn't even want to think about last night.

I looked around some more and noticed a nightstand beside me… and I noticed on top of it sat a little purple octopus.

It was Bean.

I was in Inuyasha's room.

I shot up all too quickly.

Ugh, my head still hurt. I looked over across the bed and noticed Inuyasha was sleeping in a chair on the other side of the room.

Why was I here? Did he come and get me after all?

Oh, I was so confused.

I took a deep breath and sat up in his bed, looking around his room as I waited for him to wake up.

I noticed I was wearing a hoodie instead of the shirt I'd walked into the party with…

It was a black hoodie with a little red emblem on the shoulder. I hadn't ever seen it before, but it smelled like Inuyasha.

I noticed I'd grown to like that smell. I just felt so comforted by it.

It made me feel "home".

"Your shirt's in the wash…"

I looked up to see Inuyasha watching me inspect his hoodie.

"Sorry… I dropped it in the mud when I was carrying you out." He said.

Carrying me out… he came to get me, after all?

He came and got me… he really did and he gave me his hoodie.

I felt a tear pooling in the corner of my eye and quickly wiped it away.

"You… you came?" I asked. Inuyasha yawned and stretched, climbing out of his chair.

He sighed and walked over to me, sitting down on the bed beside me.

"I just… ya know… I figured you'd get into trouble. Plus, I felt like a real asshole for what I said to you the other day." He shrugged. "I'm sorry…"

I sniffled and shook my head. "No, you… you were right." I slumped down.

"I am naïve and stupid and I'm just setting all this stuff up for myself."

Inuyasha raised a hand up to stop me. "Kagome… I didn't mean it like that. I just… didn't want to see you like this… hurt and used."

I shook my head. He was right before… and I was just completely blinded by love. I knew it was happening deep down in my gut, but I just ignore it. I ignored everything.

"I mean… I got myself into this mess all because I thought I still had feelings for Taro… and he just…"

I couldn't finish. My eyes were ready to pour.

Inuyasha grabbed me and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome…" He said to me.

I couldn't even speak, I just let myself cry into his chest. Crying it all out…

"I should have just listened to you…" I sobbed.

Taro had used me… and abused me… and he took complete advantage of me. And the worst of it all was that I didn't even notice…

"I was… just so helpless… and I dunno, I thought I'd be able to stand up for myself and show Taro that I was independent… But I'm not… I'm just a stupid, weak, vulnerable, girl…"

Inuyasha pulled away from me for a brief second.

"Kagome, you weren't being stupid. He didn't sucker you into anything, alright? I mean… he drugged you up. There's not really any way that that's your fault. So don't think that any of this is your fault. You weren't being weak, alright?" He propped my chin up with his thumb.

"I wouldn't have even found you if you didn't scream…" He added.

This helped to ease my sobs.

I let myself calm down before I tried to talk again.

I had to know how far things went…

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Hey, Inuyasha…?"

"What?" He asked.

"Did… did he…" I bit my lip trying to think of how to word it. "Did Taro… go all the way? Or… did you show up in time?"

"Well… what do you mean?" He asked.

How could he not know what I meant?

"Well… you know… I mean… did he…" I didn't want to start crying again, but this was a rather awkward question to ask.

"Rape you?" Inuyasha finished for me. I sighed and nodded, letting a tear roll down my cheek.

"No…" He let out a chuckle. "Trust me, I got there way before anything like that could have happened."

He really did save me… he saved me from Taro… I felt so… relieved.

I just smiled and hugged him again. "Thank you…" I whispered.

I could feel him smiling against my cheek and he said, "That's what I'm here for." He reached his head up and kissed me softly on the forehead and pulled away just staring at me.

I couldn't help but do the same. I felt like I had just completely fallen for him… he saved me last night… and… I don't know with all the time we'd been spending together, it wasn't hard to think of him in a… different way…

Then, I'd just remembered I hadn't eaten since 6 last night. My stomach did the honor of reminding me by growling monstrously, tearing us away from anything that was about to happen.

Inuyasha just laughed as I turned beat red. "You want some breakfast?" He asked me. I just nodded.

"What do you have to make?" I asked, craning my neck to look out into the hallway.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of bed. "Well… lets go see, shall we?"

--

**A/N: **Aww… this chapter made my heart want to cry. Inuyasha's so sweet. It took me a while to write it and get it just right. But aren't y'all happy? She was saved! I knew she would be…

Sorry it's so short, again… I just… have my moments. I wrote this at one in the morning.

Enjoy

Please review… negative or positive.


	12. Blow Out

Stay 

**By: **Patche

**Disclaimer:** Umm I do not own/am not in any way affiliated with… Inuyasha, the song "Stay" or any songs I think fit the story perfectly.

**Blow Out**  
--

"…and that is why it is suspected that these stories were not written by Shakespeare, but instead, a group of playwrights."

I was in English class… how fun. We were discussing things that didn't really even matter. Like this whole "Shakespeare" theory.

I didn't understand why it mattered if it was one guy or a hundred guys… the story exists, right?

And now I had the pleasure of writing a ten-paged paper on my thoughts about the whole theory.

It was a shame my thoughts wouldn't be acceptable.

I saw Inuyasha out of the corner of my eye drawing something on his paper.

He sat right next to me, but my teacher was often very suspicious of our lack of attention during her class.

It was practically a sin to look at each other.

I leaned over, careful not to make it seem like we were talking and nudged Inuyasha on the arm.

"What?" He whispered in a rough tone… as impossible as that seems.

"Can you give me a ride home today?" I asked.

"Why do you need a ride home?" He asked, still trying to look ahead and not make it look like we were talking.

"I need to go to the store for a few things."

"Like what?" Inuyasha mumbled.

I didn't get why he couldn't just comply with my request.

"Well… Rin's birthday is tomorrow. I wanted to get her something. I'll even pay for half the gas…" I tried to exclaim.

"Higurashi!"

I shot up and looked at the teacher.

"Yes ma'am?" I asked, now scared for my life. My English teacher was notorious for writing random referrals which ruin the rest of your high school and college career, considering she's good friends with the professors at Toudai.

"Will you please tell me what you think of A Midsummer Night's Dream?"

That was our homework last weekend… unfortunately I hadn't gotten a chance to read it.

"Umm…" I looked all around me trying to find an answer from the room. Inuyasha nudged me and passed off a little note to me. I grabbed it and looked down to read it quickly.

'Think about how you'd feel if Taro took you back…'

What was that supposed to mean?

I sighed and nodded… I trusted Inuyasha with a lot, now… and I was pretty much trusting him with the rest of my natural life at stake.

"Well, I think it shows how confused people can be when they are blinded by love. It shows how some one doesn't understand why he or she is being pushed away… and in the end what they are fighting for isn't what they need at all."

I glanced at Inuyasha again just to see if I was on the right track. He had his face buried in the palm of his hand.

"I… I mean… you think you really need some one and that some one really isn't what you need at all… but you can't tell because you're so in love with them that the fact they hate you just seems obtuse. So, then… when some one else comes along… some one who doesn't hate you or think you're gullible or want to ever hurt you… you don't understand how to feel… but then it just turns out that you're falling for them. And you were so blinded by your infatuation with some one else to notice it. But this… this new person is exactly what you need in your life… but you… just can't tell…"

The whole class just stared at me as if I were crazy. I glanced over at Inuyasha, however to find he just looked horribly… shocked.

I bit my lip, waiting for my teacher's response.

"Well, good job not reading the assigned story, Higurashi. Please go and stand in the hallway while we discuss it. For tonight, your homework will be to read this and "As You Like It". Enjoy".

What a bitch…

I sighed and picked up my things and left the room, silently.

I sat down beside the wall, propping myself up against it and leaning my head back.

What an idiot.

I probably just confessed my feelings for Inuyasha and Taro to the whole class, but it sounded so ridiculous that I doubt anyone noticed.

I heard the door open behind me and glanced over to see Inuyasha walking out.

He came over and kneeled in front of me.

I laughed. "I was… a little off, huh?" He smiled and nodded.

"Yea… just a little…" I shrugged.

"Oh well… I tried, that's all that matters, right?" He nodded, as I bit my lip.

Inuyasha looked like he was trying to think of something to say.

"I… I can take you to the store after school… okay? I think it's nice that you want to get something for Rin." He said softly.

I just smiled. "Thanks."

He nodded. "Well, I'm supposed to be taking a piss… but I really just didn't want you to sit here feeling like an idiot."

I laughed. "Umm… well that wasn't a smart thing to say."

"When I gave you the hint, I was expecting a bit more of a 'how good you feel when you get that one person you want' kind of story. Not whatever… you said."

I nodded and sighed.

"You weren't… talking about anyone, right?" He asked me. My eyes locked on him.

"What do you mean?" I asked, swallowing. Oh, I did not want to talk about this.

"Well… whenever you were saying that you fell for some one else…" He said slowly.

"Oh." How great that he'd pointed it out. "No… I was just thinking it would make more sense in a story to want some one, then realize there's some one else right underneath your nose that you loved all along."

Good cover up.

"Yea…" Inuyasha laughed. "Only, that's the exact opposite of 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'. He stood up and walked back into the classroom.

I sighed and slumped down.

--

"How could you have left your money at your house?!" Inuyasha asked as we made our way to the store. We had to stop off at my house because I didn't bring any to school.

"I don't want it to get stolen… I don't trust the kids at our school." I said as an excuse.

"Kagome, you have like ten dollars." Inuyasha started.

"Yea… but it's still my ten dollars and I don't want it stolen." I said as-a-matter-of-factly.

He just sighed and gave up. "And I hate your stupid cat." He added on. He was just up for a brawl today.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he bit the shit out of my hand!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Just calm down for five seconds, would ya? Like my house was THAT horrible to visit." I said, glancing out my window as the scenery zoomed by at 60 miles and hour.

"It was…" He mumbled just as we heard a loud BOOM.

"What was that?" I asked as Inuyasha slowed down and headed for the shoulder.

"I hope it was that stupid cat of yours…" He muttered, putting the car in park.

I watched him walk outside and glance over his car.

"Shit!" I heard him shout. I opened my door and walked outside with him.

"What?" I asked, looking where his eyes were.

"It's a flat…" He muttered. "I have a spare, but I don't have a stupid jack."

"Well… can't you just lift the car up?" I asked. "I know how to change a tire."

He stared at me blankly. "Kagome, this car weighs about two tons."

"But you're a half demon…" I said.

He rolled his eyes. "So maybe I can carry a 100 pound girl out of a building… it doesn't mean I can pick a car up with my bare hands!"

I sighed and ignored him, heading for the street.

"Get behind the car!" I said.

"What? Why?!" He asked, crouching down.

"Just do it… you'll see why…" I said as I stood on the side of the road, looking helpless.

I sighed and took off my jacket, revealing a tiny tank top I had been wearing underneath.

"Hey… what are you doing, Kagome?" I heard Inuyasha shout.

"You'll see…" I said as I waited for a car to pull over.

Sure enough only two minutes into my little 'damsel in distress' gimmick, "Kouga's Mechanical Assistance" truck pulled over behind us.

--

**A/N: **A little bit of a filler chapter… I don't know. I just felt like writing that little but with Kagome somewhat confessing but not making any sense in what she's saying. Inuyasha did give her a bad hint. Anyway, Kouga's coming to help… ooh what could this mean?

Enjoy

Please review… negative or positive.


	13. Stay

Stay 

**By: **Patche

**Disclaimer:** Umm I do not own/am not in any way affiliated with… Inuyasha, the song "Stay" or any songs I think fit the story perfectly.

**Stay**  
--

I watched as a tall, gruff looking man stepped out of the truck. He was tan with a muscular build and long black hair tied back in a ponytail.

"You need a hand, little lady."

I smiled. "Well… see… I have a spare, but I'm just in dire need of a jack."

"Well, it's a good think I stopped by, isn't it? I happen to have a jack that you can use."

I smiled. "Thanks. Are you… uhh… Kouga?" I asked gesturing to his truck.

"Well, yea… I am. Why would a fine thing like you ask?" He got a little too close for comfort.

"Look, pal! Will you just let us use the jack?!" I heard Inuyasha shout as he emerged from behind the car. He walked up in between Kouga and I, putting some more space in between us.

"Didn't know you had company…" Kouga said, looking at Inuyasha.

"Yea… I'm not _company_, okay? And stay away from Kagome, alright? I know the only reason you pulled over was to see if she'd come back with you in your little truck." He sneered, crossing his arms.

How… embarrassing. We were over here asking for help and Inuyasha has to act like some possessive jerk.

I sighed and pushed him to the side. "Just… ignore him. He's my friend… we were just on our way to the store and we had a flat. Anyway, the reason I asked is that I believe you're dating my good friend, Ayame."

Kouga scratched his head, laughing. "Well, you've got the right guy, but umm… Ayame and I aren't dating anymore…"

My mouth dropped open. "Are you kidding me? How could you let a girl like her go? Ayame is the sweetest person I ever knew!" I said, getting really upset by this… probably because, aside from Inuyasha, she was the best friend I had at school.

"Well, I didn't say I dumped her. You see, we ran into a little complication…"

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well… I sort of got her pregnant." Kouga said laughing. "So, last night, I told her that I wanted to marry her and we could have a family together…"

Ayame… pregnant? She was eighteen… but still….

"Really? Did she say yes?"

Kouga nodded. "In fact, I'm sure she wanted to invite you. We're having a little 'party' for the whole situation. No booze of course… since she's pregnant and all… but… if you want, you and your friend are welcome to come. It's this Saturday." Kouga said.

I looked back at Inuyasha who was trying to lift the car up as I suggested.

I just sighed. "We'd like that." Kouga nodded and headed back to his truck to grab the jack.

"Speak for yourself…" Inuyasha muttered.

--

The rest of the week, Inuyasha seemed mad at me for something. I couldn't tell what it was. I would think it had something to do with Kouga, but he seemed pretty upset before all of that.

It was Saturday now and we were on our way to the party. We sat in the car in total silence. I didn't know what to say. He wouldn't talk to me at all.

I remembered seeing Taro yesterday in the hallways at school. He was sporting a disgusting black eye and a broken nose.

Inuyasha must have beaten him up when he came to get me… which made me wonder some things.

He swore he wouldn't have even showed up, yet he did AND rescued me when I was completely incapacitated. He even took me back to his house instead of just leaving me there.

And he'd been upset since my little outburst in English the other day…

Things were starting to add up in a weird way… I wasn't completely oblivious to this.

As we pulled up in the driveway, I waited for Inuyasha to say something. But he didn't. Instead, he darted out of the car and headed into the house before I'd even gotten my seatbelt off.

I walked in, figuring I'd at least say hi to Ayame and congratulations before I went to search for Inuyasha.

Luckily, she was the first person I bumped into.

"Hey!" She said, giving me a hug.

"Hi…" I said hugging her back. "Wow… how are you?" I asked.

She sighed and shrugged. "Well, I've been better, but I have to be all smiles because Kouga threw this whole thing. He's so proud of this little baby. It's so cute, Kagome. He's just… so excited to be a dad."

I nodded. "But… are you ready to be a mom?"

She shook her head. "Of course not… but you know, I don't think anyone ever is, really… plus, I'll have him which is more than most people can say for themselves." I nodded.

"So, can I see your ring?" I asked as she held her hand up to reveal a silver and emerald ring on her ring finger.

It sparkled brilliantly in the dimly lit room.

"Wow, that's so beautiful. It matched your eyes." She smiled and nodded.

"I know, I started crying when he showed it to me."

"Aww…" I looked around to see if I could find any trace of Inuyasha. "Hey, have you seen Inuyasha run by at all?"

Ayame nodded. "Yea… I'd check that upstairs room… it's our baby room… I think I saw him run in there." I nodded.

"Thanks!" I shouted before running off.

I was going to give him a piece of my mind. He had no reason to act like such a baby. Whatever this little fit of his was about… he was driving me crazy.

I made it up the stairs and knocked on the closed door.

"Inuyasha, are you in there?" I asked, listening for a response. Nothing. I opened the door and saw him sitting up against the wall.

He looked up at me. "What?" He asked rudely.

"What?" I repeated. "You haven't talked to me in like a week. What's wrong with you?" I asked, sitting beside him. "Is this about Kouga? I was just being friendly… I mean, if you didn't want to come all you had to do was say so…"

No response.

I sighed and placed my hands in my lap. "I saw Taro yesterday…" I said. I saw his ear twitch.

"Inuyasha… can I ask you something?"

He glanced over at me for a brief second. "What?"

I fidgeted with my hands before I figured how to word it. "Why'd you come to get me that night at the party?"

"What do you mean, why? Why not? You were in trouble." He said, still avoiding me.

I sighed. "I mean, you promised that you wouldn't care what happened to me… and from how the whole situation faired out… it really seems like you didn't mean what you said…"

"So what if I didn't?" He asked gruffly.

"Well… why did you still come to help me? And why did you beat Taro to a bloody pulp? And why did I wake up in your room? And why did you kiss me like you just cared so much about me?" I was starting to get aggravated with him.

"I showed up because I knew you'd be there…" He started. "I just wanted to see if you didn't hop into bed with him… but then I couldn't find either of you so I figured you did and started to leave…"

I raised my eyebrow, listening to him carefully.

"…But then I heard you scream and I just…" I heard him sigh. "I don't know… something happened. Like I just wanted to kill whoever it was that made you scream. It was like this jealous, possessive… urge that just shot through me."

I tucked a stray hair behind my ear. He sounded kind of upset talking about this. I guess I'd have a different outlook on the whole situation had I been conscious during it.

"It was just that he was hurting… the one person I care the most about in this whole world… and… it hurt me, you know?"

I couldn't say anything to that… I just sat there, taking it in. He cared about me… the most in the whole world?

I saw him stand up.

Why didn't he give me half a chance to think and then speak?

"I probably shouldn't have said that…" He mumbled. But as he took his first step away from me, I stood up and grabbed his hand.

He spun around, giving me a curious look.

I just looked right into his amber eyes. "Don't… don't go. Just stay… please?" I asked, bringing another hand up to his.

He just stood there staring at me for a minute.

"I don't want you to go…" I said softly.

Before I even had time to react, he slammed his lips against mine, wrapping me up in the most intense kiss I'd ever experienced, but it was the first kiss I'd ever wanted so badly.

My heart was racing as I kissed him back, bringing a hand up to his face. I could feel him wrap his arms around me as we moved backwards, leaning against the wall.

I opened my mouth a little, letting my tongue lick his bottom lip. I could feel him smile against my lips.

I could almost hear my heart singing so happily. Why did this one thing have such an effect on me?

As the kiss came to an end, I pulled away, breathing a little harder than usual.

I could hear him panting lightly, as well.

I took a few seconds to grip what had just happened between us…

"I'm sorry if that was a little forward…" He said.

"No, it was… perfect." I smiled. "I liked it…"

He just smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me in for another kiss.

"So… what does this make us?" I asked in between kisses.

"Whatever you want us to be…" He mumbled against my lips.

I pulled away and looked at him smiling. "So, you're my boyfriend, then?" I asked.

He looked at me confused for a second. "Is that what you want me to be?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yes… that's everything I want you to be…"

He laughed and pulled me into a hug. "Good, because that's what I've wanted to be for a while…" he said before kissing the top of my head.

--

**A/N: **Wow, me and my long chapters. Aww they're together finally… but umm… don't go thinking this is the end of the story. I've got plenty more to write. Thanks for all the reviews by the way. I think I'm done updating every two hours for a bit…

And sorry for not making such a big deal out of the rivalry bit. I had my own plan for this chapter hehe.

Enjoy

Please review… negative or positive.


	14. The Holiday Cheer

Stay 

**By: **Patche

**Disclaimer:** Umm I do not own/am not in any way affiliated with… Inuyasha, the song "Stay" or any songs I think fit the story perfectly.

**The Holiday Cheer**  
--

It was Christmas Eve, the first night of break from school. We usually only had about a week off, and Christmas Eve was the first night of it. Ironically enough, it was snowing for the first time all winter.

School had been quite boring ever since Inuyasha and I became an item. I only looked forward to the time we'd spend together… the 45 minutes of class time were the pain.

But everyday after school, he'd meet me by my locker and walk me home. It hadn't snowed all year, though, so walking wasn't really a problem until today.

And all I had brought to cover up was a light sweater.

"Are you cold, Kagome?" I heard Inuyasha ask dryly in between the chattering of my teeth.

"Nnn….nnooo….www…what would….mmm…mmmake you….tt…hink…..thhhat?" I asked him slowly. It had to be something below zero with how cold it was.

"I have no idea…" He mumbled taking off his coat and putting it around my shoulders.

"Inuyasha, I told you… I wasn't…"

He just glared at me. "I can't kiss you if you get sick, silly." He said ruffling my hair.

I just smiled and buried my chin in his coat. "Thank you…" I said softly linking my arm with his.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" I asked him as we walked off the school property.

He shrugged. "I have every intention of sleeping the night away." I smiled and stopped him by stepping in front of him.

"Well, my mom actually wanted to meet you and I thought maybe you could stay for dinner… and stuff…" I said sheepishly.

He looked at me strangely for a minute.

I waited for him to speak until a snowflake fell right under my eye, causing me to jump.

"Ooh… it's a snowflake…" I said giggling as I began to pull my hands our of the coat pocket.

Inuyasha smirked and cupped my face with his two hands, running his clawed thumb over the snowflake and kissing my lips.

"That'll teach him a lesson…" He joked after pulling away from me.

"So… would you want to come over?" I asked, making a pouty face.

"Keh…" He started, but then took a glance at me.

"Ugh… FINE!" He sighed and we continued our walk to my house.

By the time we reached my house, the light snow had become a blizzard.

We took a tiny break on the porch as I dug through my purse for my key.

I could feel Inuyasha staring at me as I dug. It wasn't annoying, but just… noticeable.

I glanced at him through the corner of my eye and noticed he was no longer watching me, but scanning my whole porch.

"Are you alright?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yea…" He mumbled still intrigues by my porch's treasures.

"What's this?" He asked grabbing a wire frog from off my doormat.

"Ooh." I said looking at it. "It must be new. See, my mom has this thing for… umm… lawn furniture…" It came out so awkwardly but it was such a weird thing. Just looking out into our yard made her seem somewhat psychotic.

Three giant Santas, once reindeer, lights around anything that could hold them…

"I noticed." Inuyasha said setting the frog down.

"My mom really is nice… I promise!" I said in her defense. I had made her out to be some crazy lady.

Inuyasha glanced over at me. "I never said she wasn't… I just haven't ever seen this much stuff in one yard before."

I nodded and unlocked the door with my key only to be met with my bouncy, over-loaded with sugar brother, Souta.

"Hey Kagome!" He said smiling. "Who's that?" He asked running up to Inuyasha.

"That's my…" I stopped noticing Souta just gawking at the two dog-ears on the top of Inuyasha's head.

"What are you, an alie_…mph_" I grabbed Souta's mouth before he could continue.

"Souta, go inside and tell mom I'm home and that I brought Inuyasha with me. Okay?" I asked calmly.

"But Kagome!" He tried to protest. I furrowed my brows and pinched his arm.

"OOW!" He shouted. "Fine!"

Once Souta had disappeared I turned to Inuyasha. "I'm really sorry about him… he kind of has this addiction to sugary things… and he gets pretty hyper after school… plus it's Christmas… he didn't mean it."

Inuyasha's eyed were wide. "Didn't mean what?"

I tilted my head to the side. "The thing… about you being an alien…"

Inuyasha shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I'm not sensitive, Kagome… I've heard worse…" He muttered, walking past me and into my house.

--

My mom had prepared a little tiny meal… not exactly what I thought it'd be. Luckily I had no taste for whatever it is she cooked and gave Inuyasha my plate. He seemed to enjoy it.

The whole time we sat there, my mom would ask him weird questions about his life and where he lived and what he wanted to be when he grew up.

His responses usually were muffled because of his stuffed face.

However, my mom had decided to ruin the whole night by asking one ridiculous question.

"Kagome, dear… whatever happened to your Taro boyfriend. You two were very serious… I liked him."

My face paled. I could just tell Inuyasha was staring at me, waiting for a reaction… but I couldn't even speak.

This was by far the worst thing she could have asked… not only was it an extremely sore subject for me… but I knew Inuyasha didn't want to hear about it.

"I need some air…" I said softly, slipping out of my chair and walking outside.

I sat down on the porch and buried my head in my hands.

Inuyasha would probably hate me now… my mom didn't like him, obviously… my brother thought he was from another planet… and here I was crying over my ex boyfriend being mentioned at the dinner table.

I heard the front door open and close behind me.

I looked behind me to see Inuyasha walking up to me. He sat down next to me and took a deep breath before saying anything.

"I'm so sorry…" I mumbled. "I didn't know she'd say something like that…"

Inuyasha just wrapped an arm around me and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Kagome, I don't care, okay? I don't need your family's approval. I mean, yea… it'd be nice… but I'm in this for you, okay?"

I smiled softly and closed my eyes. "Okay…" I whispered. He reached into his coat pocket that I was still wearing and pulled out a little box.

"I actually am glad I got to see you tonight… I had this to give to you." I lifted my head up and inspected the box.

"A Christmas present?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

I opened the box and found inside there was a beautiful silver necklace with a little charm dangling from it. The charm had a cat and a dog curled up next to each other, sleeping.

I smiled and slipped it around my head. "I love it…" I said smiling, giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Good…" He said nodding. I rested my head on his shoulder again and laced my fingers with his.

--

**A/N: **I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, everyone. I just got out of surgery a couple days ago so it took me awhile to get back into non-anesthized mode. Hehe. Anyway, here's a little squishy chapter to pass the time, right?

Enjoy

Please review… negative or positive.


	15. What You Need

Stay 

**By: **Patche

**Disclaimer:** Umm I do not own/am not in any way affiliated with… Inuyasha, the song "Stay" or any songs I think fit the story perfectly.

**What You Need**  
--

It was New Years by now. I had to work until sometime around ten. Inuyasha had promised to come and get me… and we'd walk home together.

I looked down at the little charm on my bosom. Bringing a hand up to it, I started to play with it, distancing myself from the world I was supposed to be in.

"Kagome!" Miroku's shout shook me from my daze.

"Yea?" I asked, turning around. He was walking in holding a large box.

"Cc…can you help?" He strained. Without any hesitation I ran over to him and carried the other half of the box.

"What is this?" I asked. Miroku sighed as we set the box down by the door.

"Well… it's a bunch of my old stuff." He clapped his hands together, congratulating himself on a job well done.

"Stuff?" I repeated, glancing inside the giant cardboard box.

"Well, crap..." Miroku corrected. I stood up straight, looking confused as ever.

"First off, why do you have a giant box of crap here and… second… what do you need it for?" I placed a hand on my hip waiting for a response.

"Well… funny you should ask that, Kagome dearest…"

I raised an eyebrow still waiting for an answer.

Miroku sighed. "Some one bought this place…" He avoided my eyes as he spoke.

My heart stopped. "What?!" I asked, clutching my chest. "So… this place… is closing?"

Miroku shrugged and nodded.

"Tomorrow, I'll need the keys back… I have to give them to the new owner…" Miroku said, returning to the back of the store.

This was all happening too fast for me. The little bakery I had worked at for a year and enjoyed visiting my whole life was closing.

I knew it was breaking Miroku's heart. This was his father's bakery… and after his father died with lung cancer… it was all Miroku had left…

"Miroku…" I said, running after him. He turned and looked at me through half opened eyes.

"I'm… I'm really sorry…" I said pulling him into a hug.

He sighed and returned the favor. "It's okay… some one has already bought it… so, that at least puts a few more dollars in my pocket."

I nodded and let him go.

--

I didn't say much on the way home. Inuyasha kept asking about how work was… but I didn't feel like talking about it.

I knew it was bothering him, though. He always hated not knowing what was wrong with me.

I heard him take in a deep breath before stopping.

"What the hell happened to make you so freaking depressed?" Inuyasha shouted. I had already walked a few steps ahead but stopped and turned to face him.

"Don't worry about it, okay?" I said softly, continuing towards my house.

"Don't worry about it?" He exclaimed as he ran ahead to catch up to me. "How can I not worry about it whenever you are wasting my time pouting over nothing?"

I stopped and cocked my head to the side.

"I'm wasting your time? You wanted to see me… not the other way around." I clasped a hand to my mouth completely regretting what I just said.

"So, you didn't want to see me?" Inuyasha asked. I tried to take back what I said, but it was a little too late.

"I didn't mean… I just was saying that…" I sighed and looked at the ground.

Inuyasha scoffed. "I think you can make it from here without getting mugged…" He said turning around.

I sighed and turned to find my house staring at me.

I couldn't believe this whole Bakery thing was bothering me so much that I'd push Inuyasha away.

I just headed inside… I had bigger issues to worry about other than my relationship with Inuyasha.

--

It was about eleven thirty. I still hadn't slept a wink. I was so upset by both Miroku going out of business and what I said to Inuyasha.

I rolled over onto my side and looked out the window, noticing fireworks going off above my neighbor's house.

Worrying wouldn't solve either of the problems… and the only one I could do anything about would be apologizing to Inuyasha.

I pulled my blanket off me and stood up, looking out the window. It was pretty cold outside, I didn't know if walking to his house on New Years Eve to apologize would do more good than bad.

I sighed and took a deep breath digging for my giant winter coat. I slipped it over my pajama shirt and opened my window, taking in a light breeze of thirty degrees.

With swift movements, I made it out of my window, closing it halfway and pulling my blinds closed.

It would take me roughly ten minutes to get to his house. As I walked, I took in all the fireworks going off around me. The magnificence of the explosives was quite charming. I started to think about Miroku. I was only upset because I knew how crushed he was about losing his bakery… he loved it.

But I couldn't do much to help, other than just offer my assistance at whichever place he decided to gain employment from.

Besides, he and Sango were still together. I was sure she could handle this situation. Miroku was naturally a very happy-go-lucky guy… no matter what happened to him in his past.

I never knew the whole story. I just knew his mother died during childbirth and his father picked up chain-smoking… thus developing lung cancer and dying.

I had reached it. His house was the first on the street… to me, it was always the biggest and grandest of them all.

I made my way up to his roof. It wasn't too hard to climb up, even though I'd never done it before.

I steadied my hands at the lowest part of the roof and pushed myself up with all my might. I then, carefully crawled along the side of the house until I reached his window.

I lifted a hand up to knock on it, but got no response. I waited for a moment before trying again, but as I lifted my hand, my weight shifted and my foot slipped off the edge of the roof.

I tried to pull it back up but only made matters worse and ended up losing all the grip I held on the roof. I let out a light squeal before I felt some one reach out and grab my hand.

I looked up to see Inuyasha looking at me with no real emotion on his face.

"Were you just destined to always be a damsel in distress?" He asked me, pulling me up through his window.

After finding my footing, I dusted myself off. I felt completely embarrassed. I was here, trying to sneak in and apologize to him and yet… I just made a fool out of myself.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled. He cocked his head to the side.

"For what?" He asked. As if there were plenty of things I'd done wrong.

"Well… for saying what I said. I didn't mean to waste your time… I just am really upset over stuff at work." I looked out the window.

"Why?" He asked. "In ten years, is it going to matter?" I saw him sit down on the edge of his bed.

"Well… not for me." I said sitting beside him.

"Then why are you upset?" He asked, wrapping an arm around my waist.

I paused before answering, looking away from him.

"The bakery is closing…" I bit my lip waiting for a response.

"Kagome, I can get you a job." He offered. "It's not a problem."

I shook my head. "That's not the thing… it's that this bakery belonged to Miroku's father… and after his death the bakery was kind of all he had." I felt him pull me closer.

"And I'm just worried for him. Miroku's one of my closest friends and I'd be lost without him." I sighed.

"Where do you figure he's dying?" Inuyasha asked.

I tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear. "Well… I mean, he isn't dying. But that kind of thing really tears people apart."

Inuyasha nodded. "Well, you know, my mom used to tell me when I was little that you're not dead if you're still breathing. No matter what catastrophes happen in life, if you make it through, life carries on."

I glanced up at him. I hadn't noticed until then how serene he looked with the moon shining through his opened window.

I just smiled. "Your mom really told you that?" I asked. He nodded.

"She used to tell me whenever I was upset about my dad's death."

Death?

"Wait, your dad died?" I asked. "I thought you only lived with Sesshoumaru because you had a bad relationship with your parents. At least, that's what Taro told me."

Inuyasha released my waist and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yea… well Taro doesn't know too much, okay? Both my parents died. If I had a choice I would be living with anyone but Sesshoumaru." He stood up and walked away from the bed.

I reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"When did it happen?" I asked, standing beside him.

"Sometime when I was real young. My mom died when I was eight…" He turned around to look at me. I couldn't help but look sad for him. He lost his mother.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" He asked, probably noticing the tears welling up in the back of my eyes.

"I'm so so sorry, Inuyasha…" I whispered, embracing him in the tightest hug I'd ever given anyone.

"Keh, stupid… it's not your fault…" He said, hugging me back.

I didn't care that he insulted me… I really didn't care about anything right now. For some reason, knowing he was so badly damaged… it just made me feel like he needed me more.

Almost as much as I needed him.

--

**A/N: **Aww thanks for the reviews… Kagome's mom is kind of bleh in this story, so I wouldn't worry about her opinion… But here's a lil squish for you guys. Enjoy.

Enjoy

Please review… negative or positive.


	16. One Hell of a Valentine's Day

Stay 

**By: **Patche

**Disclaimer:** Umm I do not own/am not in any way affiliated with… Inuyasha, the song "Stay" or any songs I think fit the story perfectly.

**One Hell of a Valentine's Day**  
--

I stood there with Miroku as he said goodbye to the bakery. Sango stood next to him, an arm wrapped around his waist.

I looked up at him and saw he was smiling. Why would he be smiling? We just closed the one thing he would ever have to remind him of his father…

"Kagome…" Sango said to me as we walked away.

"Hmm?" I asked looking over at her.

"Well… did Miroku tell you what we're going to do?" She asked me. I looked over at him.

"No…"

Sango smiled and clasped her hands together as we walked across the street.

"We have room in our coffee shop for a bakery. If you'd still like a job at this little bakery… Miroku will be running it and you guys can name it whatever you want."

I looked over at Miroku, who was beaming. Sango must have cared about him a lot to do something so kind.

"I'd love to, thank you Sango."

--

It was Valentine's Day. It was a little hard to believe how quickly January flew by. Inuyasha and I had already been together a whole month… it seemed more like two weeks.

But time flies when you're having fun, right?

Ayame and I were on our way out of the school when Taro ran into us. More like just me.

And for some reason, my impervious attitude had disappeared.

"Hey, Kags. Happy Valentine's Day." He said in a low raspy voice. To be honest, he looked horrible.

He was a very unhealthy skinny and had huge dark circles under his eyes.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I could only manage to get out a 'hi'.

"What do you want, Taro?!" I heard Ayame snap behind me. Taro looked beyond me directly at her.

"Hi, Ayame. I'm just here to talk to Kagome. You don't have to stick around, you know." I bit my lip, wishing I could do something to get him away from us.

It wasn't an unsure feeling like before. This time the butterflies in my stomach had morphed into wasps. I felt scared more than hopeful or nervous.

Ayame marched up next to me and grabbed my wrist, pulling me along with her.

"Kagome has to go meet Inuyasha, now… so bye!" She said, dragging me along. I felt another hand grab onto my free arm, however. I turned to see Taro sneering at me.

He was obviously still upset with what had happened back in December at the party. But, then again, I wasn't the one who beat him up… so I wasn't too sure about why he was mad at me.

"Why don't you let Kagome speak for herself?" He said in his raspy, malevolent tone.

Ayame stood silent for a moment, looking at me. I took a deep breath before looking up to face Taro.

"I have to go." I said glaring at Taro. It was almost like Inuyasha had just possessed me. I wasn't scared at that moment. I felt powerful... the way I always viewed Inuyasha. I had Ayame with me… and we had to go.

I felt his hand loosen its grip on my arm and walked away with Ayame.

Once we reached the parking lot, Ayame turned to me looking astonished. "Wow… Kagome… you stood up for yourself pretty nicely."

I beamed. "Yea… thanks."

"What are you two all smiley about?" I turned around to see Inuyasha walking towards us, a crooked smirk etched on his face.

I just smiled, remaining silent.

"Well, we just ran into Taro and little Kagome here stood up for herself…" Ayame said, bragging about my huge accomplishment. The fact that it was actually an accomplishment made it so much more pathetic.

I looked up at Inuyasha to see his smirk had faded away.

"You ran into Taro?" He asked me. Ayame made some strange noise before walking away from us.

I looked over to see her walking away, then back at Inuyasha. "It… it was nothing. He just said Happy Valentine's Day… and I told him I had to leave."

He was silent for a moment before nodding.

"Well… that's good then. I was worried he might have… tried to…" He trailed off, glancing away from me.

I sighed and grabbed his hand walking towards his car with him.

"You don't have to worry about me so much, you know? I'm a big girl…" I said, flexing my arm muscle to emphasize my point. Of course, the wimpy bulge didn't even rise a little in my doing so.

Inuyasha laughed at me, and pulled my arm down. "I know. I just can't really help it. You do get into trouble a lot."

I just shrugged. "I know… but maybe one day, Inuyasha you will he the damsel in distress and I will be the only person there to save you."

He rolled his eyes. "Then I'm doomed."

I elbowed him sharply in the ribcage. "Hey…" I said laughing. "Don't say that. You never know. There was this one lady who lifted a car to get her kids out from under it."

As we reached his car, Inuyasha pulled out his key unlocking the driver's door.

"Oh, and how does that pertain to me? Maybe she was a female body builder…" He said, unlocking my door from inside the car.

I pulled it open and slid into the passenger seat.

"Well… no… I mean that whenever some one you care a lot about is in danger… you gain courage and strength that you never knew you had. It's something in the brain that just… triggers." I said, hoping I sounded smart.

I looked over to see Inuyasha staring at me like I had two heads growing out of my neck.

I sighed and slumped my shoulders, looking at the dashboard in front of me.

"No, I know what you mean…" His voice was softer… more gentle than his usual tone.

I looked up to see him smiling slightly.

"I wouldn't have ever had the guts to punch Taro in the face…" He shrugged. "But, I kind of had to."

For some reason, bringing that topic up always made me feel a little weird. I wasn't glad that it happened… but whenever Inuyasha talked about it… and what happened… it made me kind of happy.

Inuyasha started the car and looked over at me. It was one of those moments when, even though I wasn't looking at him… I could just tell he was looking at me.

He sighed and backed the car out of the parking lot and we made our way to wherever our hearts told us to go.

--

We had decided to go to a little romantic comedy that night. It wasn't really that good. It ended up being a huge disappointment, but I didn't mind since, at least, I had some one there to entertain me.

We were now on our way home… I told my mom I wanted to stay at Inuyasha's for the night. Not for any reason, really… I just didn't want to go home.

I hoped he hadn't thought anything of it.

"So, Kagome…" I heard him start. I turned to face him, waiting for him to continue. "Where's your dad?"

I cocked my head to the side. My dad? He had been mugged back when we lived in the city. I was just about nine, but I remember my mom coming home saying he had been shot.

She flew out to Kyoto for the funeral since that was where his family lived and they wanted him buried in his hometown. I wasn't allowed to go, because some one had to watch Souta.

"Oh…" I could tell my voice sounded pretty depressed. It was never a fun topic, but I always tried to just think past that. It was already done.

"He died when I was little…" I said nodding.

"Were you guys close?" Inuyasha asked me. He sounded pretty apathetic. I guess it was to be expected. He'd never even known his father, so he probably didn't understand that some people were pretty sensitive about it.

I paused a moment before speaking. What could I say? I was very close to my dad… but I didn't want to make Inuyasha feel bad for me. It was Valentine's Day.

"Well… you could say he was like my best friend." I gave a weak smile. "But, it's over with now…"

I felt his hand clasp mine.

"I'm sorry…" I head him say hoarsely.

My eyes shot open. "Oh! No, don't be… okay?" I sighed. "It's sad, yea… but it happened. I can't do too much to make it better…"

He nodded. "Well, I just wondered… you never spoke about him."

We drove in silence for what seemed to be an hour. There weren't many cars on the road at this time of night. It was a little creepy.

I glanced over at Inuyasha. He looked like he was getting tired. It was already one o'clock.

I sighed and looked out the windshield. I saw a car getting onto the freeway. He, quite recklessly got over three lanes until he was just in our blind spot.

I head Inuyasha mumble something about the car, but I couldn't really understand what he said. The car then got over into our lane, very close to us and then over into the next lane. I panicked… all the foreshadowing of today…

"Just… be careful, okay?" I asked. Inuyasha didn't respond, we just sped up enough to pass the car. However, just as we cleared him, I felt a loud bang against the car

"Inuyasha…" I said, my voice was shaky.

He didn't listen to me; instead, we just sped up even more, as did the, I assume, drunk driver as he began to swerve in and out of his lane.

I looked over at Inuyasha… something was wrong with him. His hands weren't on the wheel and his head was to the side. I could see the car outside his window and I felt ours lose control.

Was he asleep?

I tried to push him to wake him up, but he didn't respond. "Inuyasha!" I shouted. He still didn't budge. "INUYASHA!" I tried screaming it this time, but still no response

The car beside us, however, with one great shove, had pushed us off the road.

I felt our car spin out of control until it collided with the side rail.

Everything was a complete blur of black. I couldn't tell which way I was being pulled or where anything was. There were more bangs against the car; I assumed they were other cars bumping into ours.

When it all came to a stop, I felt a sharp pain in my side.

My head hurt as I opened my eyes to take in our surroundings.

My heart stopped. We were in the middle of the freeway… upside down.

I whimpered, feeling the sharp pain again in my side. It was my seatbelt lodged into my ribcage.

Wincing, I pulled it out and shakily exhaled. I had managed to pull myself out of my seat.

My leg wouldn't move.

I looked over to see Inuyasha was still passed out in the driver's seat.

"Inuyasha…" I strained, trying to make my way over to him.

He still wouldn't respond.

I heard a loud honking in the distance and turned around to see the 2 A.M. traffic heading for us.

I had to get him out of there. I reached up and managed to unclick his seatbelt. He felt limp to me.

I then grabbed a hold of his torso, and tried with all my might to pull him out of the car. I couldn't get him through a window, however.

I grimaced, moving back into a comfortable position. I dug into his coat pocket to grab his cell phone and dialed for an ambulance.

I had gotten the operator on the phone, but just after I'd managed to say 'I've been in an accident', another car zoomed by us, knocking our mangled mess of what used to be a car onto the shoulder.

I screamed and heard the operator say she'd send us an ambulance right away.

I was scared, really really scared. "Inuyasha, wake up!" I tried shaking him again. My face paled thinking of what could possibly be the problem.

I leaned into his chest, listening for a heartbeat…

I couldn't hear a thing.

But just as I was about to give up… and start to cry, hoping that some miracle would get me out of this mess, something in me clicked. I brought my elbow up to the half broken window and smashed all the glass that remained, managing to pull him out of the car, and crawling up to the side rail.

I breathed heavily , leaning into his chest again, hoping I could hear something from out here. It was faint and slow… but it was there.

"Inuyasha…" I whimpered, pushing myself into his chest while we waited for the ambulance. "Please don't go…"

--

**A/N: **Longest chapter… ever.I got really into this one… and I'm sorry the car crash scene seems a little off. I don't know how to describe them. Ooh and the queen of cliffhangers returns. Dun dun dunn. By the way, thank you everyone for the reviews. I realized I haven't been thanking you guys in the past couple chapters… so here's a big one.

Enjoy

Please review… negative or positive.


	17. The Addict

Stay 

**By: **Patche

**Disclaimer:** Umm I do not own/am not in any way affiliated with… Inuyasha, the song "Stay" or any songs I think fit the story perfectly.

**The Verdict**  
--

The accident kept playing over and over in my mind… every last bit. It seemed so crazy. Like one big blur. Almost surreal.

Yet, the more I watched it play over in my head, the less sense it made. If Inuyasha had just fallen asleep, why wouldn't my shouting wake him up?

Did he have a seizure? Was he sick? Did he pass out?

"Kagome…"

My eyes shot open as I looked up to see him. I had fallen asleep right next to his bed in the hospital.

I wiped my eyes just to make certain I wasn't dreaming.

Inuyasha was awake. He looked like hell, but he was awake.

"Hey…" I murmured, placing a hand over his with an IV in it. "How are you feeling?"

He chortled before looking away. "I'm alright, I guess… I just woke up a few minutes ago."

I nodded. "Yea. Your brother's here." I said. "You and I have been here a while, but he just got here about an hour ago. Right now he's going over paperwork and talking with the doctors." I shrugged, sitting up in my chair. "I'm not smart enough to understand any of it, really…"

He smiled weakly. "Are you alright?" He asked me, looking me over.

"All intact." I said, smiling.

He nodded and looked away for a moment. There was a long pause between us… he was obviously thinking about something. I had recognized this by now. If ever he paused and stared off… he was usually thinking about something to say or debating whether or not it was appropriate.

"You know, I was wondering… did you ever find out who mystery girl was?"

I nodded. "I think I did. But, I was secretly hoping she didn't really matter anymore." I said laughing. I looked up to see he was a little confused looking… which put an end to my nervous laughter.

"What do you mean?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"Well… you know… I was hoping you'd let her go since you had me… now…" I bit my lip. Oh I was so stupid sometimes… he probably hadn't let Kikyou go… and I was over here making a fool of myself.

He hadn't fallen in love with me… not after a month.

Inuyasha let out a sigh and reached for my hand again. "Kagome…" He started hoarsely. "There is something I needed to tell you." He started just as Sesshoumaru burst through the doors with three doctors in tow.

I saw Inuyasha roll his eyes and look away.

"They found vicoden in your system." He said coldly. The three doctors were practically begging Sesshoumaru to calm down.

To me, he seemed almost creepy calm. I'd never met Sesshoumaru before, but if this was a hyped up Sesshoumaru, his normal state must be quite mellow.

Inuyasha looked away.

"You've been over dosing on pain killers?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Painkillers? Inuyasha was using painkillers?

I just gawked at him; I couldn't help but leave my jaw hanging crazily on its hinges.

"Sesshoumaru, I did it once, okay? It's not that big of a deal…" He said, still glancing away.

"Except that you had a black out while driving your girlfriend home!" Sesshoumaru's voice rose a bit as he spoke.

I tried my best to look as tiny as possible, listening while Inuyasha and his brother argued back and forth about the painkillers.

After a while, the doctors finally told Sesshoumaru to return to his paperwork… leaving me alone with Inuyasha.

I didn't know what to say. I was so much more than disappointed in him. I was hurt.

I looked up to notice him staring at the bloodstain on my shirt from where my seatbelt had stabbed me.

"Kagome…" He said in almost a whisper.

I twirled a lock of hair around my finger to try and think of anything else.

I didn't know what to say. The only word in my brain was 'why'. Why would he do that? Why did it start? Why wasn't I helping?

"I'm just…" He breathed out heavily. "I'm having a really rough time…"

I could feel all my confusion just turning into anger as he said that. "Rough time?" I asked, letting out a sarcastic laugh as I said it.

"You're having a rough time?" I repeated, looking at him quite fiercely.

"Well, yea… I am." He said. I sighed and looked away from him again. "You know, you wouldn't understand, okay? You really wouldn't get it!" He started to speak in his defense.

"Well then, please, explain to me why your life is so horrible so I can understand it!" I shouted back.

The thought of him using painkillers as some ridiculous vice for his "problems with the world" just disturbed me. Here was this guy… my perfect knight in shining armor who O.D. on vicoden to make it through each day.

"Am I not helping anything?" I felt my nose sting and angry tears fell down my cheeks. "Am I not making you happy?"

I could hear him getting angrier. "That isn't the problem. You are not the fucking problem!" He shouted at me.

"Then what is?" I asked, raising my hands for emphasis. "What is the problem? Why would you do this? Inuyasha… you almost died tonight! Do you not understand that?"

"I do… but that doesn't matter to me. I'd much rather die happily."

I sniffled, trying to stop crying. "Then what about me?" I asked, biting my lip. "I almost died tonight, too… what if I did? Huh? What if I was the one hooked up to all the fluids the doctors could give me? What if no one could save me? What if I died, would that not matter to you either?"

He sighed. "It would matter, okay? But you didn't die… and neither did I. We're both just fine." He said bitterly.

I grumbled and grabbed my bag, standing up. "No, we're not fine." I said before leaving the room, making sure I slammed the door behind me.

He didn't get it. He really didn't. This was a matter of life or death. Maybe with just one more pill he wouldn't have ever woken up.

And he had to act like such an ass about it… like I was being unreasonably concerned. Maybe I was, but the idea of losing him was one of the scariest things that I could think of.

I managed to make my way over to Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you…" He said softly, not bothering to look at me.

I cocked my head to the side. "For what?" I asked. He stood up and handed the clipboard to a nearby nurse.

"For calling the ambulance." I just laughed.

"Umm… why wouldn't I have?" I asked noticing Sesshoumaru was looking at my bloodstain.

"Is that yours?" He asked, completely ignoring my question and gesturing towards my torso.

I tried to cover it up, but failed. "Well… yea…"

"From the accident?" He asked. I nodded.

He let out a 'hmm' and walked away from me.

Sesshoumaru was rather strange.

And so, I continued my march outside. I was mad… very mad… but I really wanted Inuyasha to just feel better. I didn't want him to be sick or feel like he needed vicoden to feel okay everyday.

The truth was, I wished I had been the vise for him.

As I made my way to the parking lot, I noticed my mom's van parked right in front of me.

Oh shit.

--

**A/N: **Ooh. I wonder what brought all this on. My mind is so fried because of vicoden. I hate it. Oh and for those wondering what Inuyasha was going to tell her… I'm not so sure if it was about his addiction or his feelings for her. It doesn't really matter now, though, does it? Thanks for reading. I'll update tomorrow more than likely. I just can't stop writing this story. The whole idea of vicoden was not where I wanted to go with this until about an hour ago. I had the whole story planned out, then… poof… I changed my mind completely.

Enjoy

Please review… negative or positive.


	18. Advice

Stay 

**By: **Patche

**Disclaimer:** Umm I do not own/am not in any way affiliated with… Inuyasha, the song "Stay" or any songs I think fit the story perfectly.

**Advice**  
--

My mom didn't say one word to me through the whole ride home. I knew what she was thinking. She was right… I got myself into this mess… I should have tried harder to keep Taro by my side. I'm sure letting him rape me to his heart's content would have done the trick.

I couldn't help but be angry. I didn't even know what I was angry about… was it that I was disappointed in Inuyasha?

Or was it that… in the end… he wasn't as good as I thought?

Or… was it that… here I was… still crazy for him… after he nearly killed me and didn't show any signs of caring?

I sighed and brought my hand up to my forehead, hoping to cool it off.

I winced as the car came to a stop in the driveway and my mother turned the ignition off.

The hum of the motor no longer filled the awkward silence between us.

She let out one loud breath before slamming her hands down on the steering wheel, not even bothering to face me.

"Kagome… I thought you had much better taste in people…" She said a little under her breath but still loud enough to be audible.

I ignored her and swung my door open, jumping out of the car and heading down the street.

"Just where do you think you're going, young lady?!" She shouted, opening her door.

I just turned to face her, sneering. "To fix things."

My mom climbed out of the car and slammed the door shut ferociously as she marched her way over to me.

"Kagome, you had best not be going back to that damn half breed!" She shouted, getting closer to me.

I sighed and looked away as she continued.

"He almost killed you last night. Do you not remember? He's a fucking screwball!"

I had heard enough. I gave her one last glare before running off. I had no clue where, but I had to get away.

I figured; once I'd reached the street my old bakery was on, I'd just stop by the coffee shop… maybe get a few words of advice from Sango and Miroku.

As I pushed the door open, I noticed they must have just opened. I'd never been inside, but I seemed to be the only person aside from Sango who was cleaning mugs from behind the counter.

"Hey, Kagome!" She greeted me. "Have a seat." She said gesturing to the bar stools beside the counter.

"Sango…" I started after sitting down. "Can I… ask for some advice?"

She smiled and put the mug she'd just dried off back in the cupboard. "Well, I don't have any degrees in bartending, but I'm sure a barista can help at least a little bit." She said, leaning on the counter.

I chuckled a bit before actually deciding to ask for the advice. Sango had always been like that stepmom who you didn't mind. She wasn't a bad person and I really liked that she and Miroku were together, but I just didn't know her well enough to honestly think she could give me accurate advice on something so crucial as my relationship with Inuyasha.

I sighed and began. "I got into a car accident last night with Inuyasha. It was pretty bad." I crossed my arms over the counter. "We're both physically okay… but just before our little collision… Inuyasha fell asleep. So, while we were at the hospital… I found out he had taken vicoden."

Sango looked at me intently. "Vicoden?" She asked. "Okay…"

I sighed. "I mean, I just thought 'oooh no problem… he just had a little pain and might have taken too much' but his brother freaked out thinking he was addicted to it and that he was over dosing and all this stuff… Inuyasha didn't deny it… but…" I glanced away.

I didn't know what I was confused by. I obviously didn't have the whole story… but if Inuyasha was addicted to pain killers, who's to say he'll tell me the truth when he'd been keeping it from me the whole time we were together?

"I just don't know. I mean, if he is addicted to them then I'd feel really disappointed in him… but I'd want to help him. But I don't know if I'm too late. I mean… if he just doesn't want to give them up. I just…" I grabbed my head before cradling it in my folded arms. "I'm so confused." I mumbled out.

Sango sighed. "That is pretty tricky, Kagome. But why don't you just talk to him?"

I lifted my head up and looked down at the marble counter top through half closed eyes. "I tried… I yelled at him and told him he needed to care about himself… he said he really didn't. So, I brought my own health up and he kinds just snapped at me telling me he did care, but I was okay."

I sighed and slumped down. "I'm worried that… if this is his little vise… then how happy am I making him?"

Sango sighed. "Well, I think he might have just been a little shaken up from all that had just happened. He probably was worried… but couldn't do anything. And I'm sure his brother running in and freaking out on him didn't help the issue. Plus, he might have been a little upset by how you'd react to the whole thing."

She glanced out the window at a customer walking inside.

"I think you should talk this over with him… even if he lies about everything, it's the most truth you'll get out of the situation." Sango whispered to me before walking off to greet the customer.

--

I had ended up staying until closing time. For some reason, I just didn't want to leave… I had absolutely nowhere to go. Home? So my mother could berate me on how I'd screwed up this time.

I might have only been seventeen, but I was pretty sure that although my life was in danger last night, Inuyasha wasn't purposefully hurting me… as opposed to Taro.

I hadn't exactly told her anything about that situation, though. I figured it didn't matter to her. Just so long as if in about five months I could fend for myself, she was okay.

"Kagome." I heard Sango pipe up. "I really don't want to sound mean, but I'm closing for the night… do you need somewhere to stay?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Oh… no, thank you though for letting me sit here to scare all your customers away." I said standing up from my barstool.

"You didn't scare anyone away. I'm sure once you start next week, they'll all know what you were doing here, right?"

I smiled and walked outside the door with her.

"You sure you'll be alright? It really isn't a problem… I've got an extra bedroom!" Sango shouted as she made her way over to her car.

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it. I should probably run home anyway… my mom must be worried…"

Sango nodded and climbed inside, started her car, and drove off.

I sighed and sat down on the sidewalk, looking up at the huge white orb that hung brilliantly in the sky.

Bringing my knees up and resting my chin on them, I let out a sigh. I really did need to talk to Inuyasha… but what would I say? All I could ask for would be the truth…

How worth it all was this stupid relationship, anyway? We'd been together a month and I was acting like I found some horrible secret out about my husband of fifty years.

I mean, it would obviously aggravate anyone… but it was just some stupid high school romance. So, why did I care so much?

I knew what it had to be… it obviously was that I…

…I couldn't be in love with him… but I was.

Everything about him just mesmerized me. It was almost like this little incident could be overlooked because of my desperation to save our pathetic relationship that might not even work out…

Besides… he had 'mystery girl'. I might not have been completely right about Kikyou… but I knew it wasn't really me. He never acted like he had these feelings he just couldn't hide from me. We acted just like friends… who kissed and cared a lot about each other… which I guess, is what the next step above friends is anyway.

"Kagome…"

I whirled my head around in the direction I heard my name.

My heart fluttered as I saw it was Inuyasha looking down at me.

"I need to talk to you."

--

**A/N: **Ahh… okay. I'm done updating every five hours. I have this weird headache that just keeps telling me to write write write. But, now I've hit my little wall… this was about all I'd planned up to. Now I have a week to figure out where to go from here. Also, a little Happy Birthday wish to BoredGirl17 who inspired me to update tonight instead of tomorrow.

Enjoy

Please review… negative or positive.


	19. Dreamy

Stay 

**By: **Patche

**Disclaimer:** Umm I do not own/am not in any way affiliated with… Inuyasha, the song "Stay" or any songs I think fit the story perfectly.

**Dreamy**  
--

I shifted my position to face him, waiting for it… whatever it was.

Inuyasha sighed and looked away before speaking. "I…" I watched him struggle to find the words.

"I don't… think I can…" He started, looking at me now.

"Can what?" I asked him.

"I can't quit… I can't… be with you."

My heart slammed into my chest.

"Well… why not?" I asked, trying to keep my cool. He merely shrugged in response.

I felt completely shattered as he said that. How could he? I was here in complete turmoil while he couldn't even explain why we couldn't be together.

"No! Why not?" I demanded now, not taking a shrug as an answer.

"It makes me happy…" He said, trailing off.

I watched as he turned to walk away, growing further and further from me. My whole world began to spin into some dizzy haze as I watched him fade out of my view.

"Inu-" I started to call out.

But everything faded…

--

I opened my eyes to find… I had no idea what was going on. This happened much to often to me… I always black out and wake up in a strange room…

I glanced over to my right.

A strange room with a purple octopus sitting on a nightstand.

Oh God… why did this happen? Did he drug me?

"Well look who finally woke up…" I heard Inuyasha say from the other side of the room.

"What the hell?" I asked him, looking around. "What am I doing here?"

His eyes grew wide as if he had no idea what I was babbling about.

"You… said you wanted to stay over. I'm sorry… I didn't wake you up. I made a wild guess you were one of those 'monster to wake up' people." He rolled his eyes and strode over to the bed.

"Did you drug me?" I asked him. I didn't notice until then that I had one furious look on my face.

He looked flabbergasted. "Drug you?"

"Yea, you know with one of your stupid pain killers you're sooo addicted to!" I spat out bitterly.

He pursed his lips and looked off to the side, pausing before continuing. I must have struck a nerve. "Kagome, I'm not trying to sound like an asshole here… but what the fuck are you talking about?!"

Was he just trying to play dumb with me?

"The car crash… the hospital… you don't remember?!"

He sighed and brought a hand up to his face.

I sat up, wondering why he was pausing for such a long time. Why didn't he remember? Was I incorrect?

Inuyasha turned to face me, looking at me through his fingers. "Did you have a bad dream?"

A dream?

"I… I don't know." I brought my hand up to my chest. "I mean… it all seemed so real… we got into a crash because you fell asleep… and then in the hospital your brother yelled at you for using vicoden and… then you broke up with me… and…" I looked up just to see him smiling with some dreamy gaze on his face.

"What?" I asked, wondering what the look was for.

"You're so stupid…" He said laughing. "First off… my brother will NEVER yell at me. Secondly, I'm a half demon… I don't ever feel much pain." He stopped for a minute. "Well… physical anyway."

"But… I got to save you from the crash… that made me happy…" I said, looking down at my shirt without a bloodstain on the side.

He chuckled a bit. "I think you're just fantasizing too much, Kagome. Keh, I won't ever be your little damsel in distress." He said, smiling triumphantly.

I smirked, cleverly. "I don't know if I should believe you…" I said, looking to the side of the room out of the corner of my eyes.

"What, you need more proof, woman?" He asked.

"Maybe." I said shrugging. He mirrored my smirk and pulled me into a quick, but still powerful kiss. A kiss I'd needed after all the drama my brain cooked up.

"I don't think I'd be hot to do that if I just dumped ya." He said, pulling away only an inch from my face.

"Well, then I'm glad it was just a dream…" I said smiling. He returned the smile and leaned his forehead against mine, closing his eyes.

"Inuyasha…" I whispered. He let out a lazy "mmm" in response.

"I need to get up…" I said, wincing a little.

"Mmm" I heard him say again, keeping his eyes closed and he started to rest his body against mine. "No… you don't…" He mumbled.

I let out a laugh. "No… I do." He began to nuzzle into my neck.

"What for?" He almost whispered into my skin. I felt a hoard of goose bumps rise all over my body.

"I have to pee." I squealed.

His eyes shot open as he jumped off of me.

"Thanks…" breathed out, climbing off the bed.

--

After I finished in the bathroom, I saw him standing in the hallway, waiting for me.

"You need something?" I asked.

"Yea… get ready…" He grumbled.

"For what?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"We're going for… a drive." He said smirking.

"Okay…" I said, walking to the bedroom.

After getting dressed and putting a little make up on, I threw my hair up into one crazily wavy ponytail and walked out to greet Inuyasha.

"Well, jeez… an hour later…" He said, grabbing his keys.

I noticed something else in his hand. It looked like a cloth.

"Inuyasha, what's that?" I asked, grabbing for it. He tried to keep me from reaching it, but failed.

It held it up… it was a blue bandana.

"What's this for?" I asked, looking at him with one raised eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes and looked away for a minute.

"You weren't planning… anything… right?" I asked, making sure he wasn't trying to get me to indulge in some disgusting fantasy of his.

"Jesus, no! You've spent way too much time with that boss of yours…" He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then, what is this for?" I asked, holding it up again.

"Well… you may not be too keen on it since… your dream and all… but I need to blindfold you." I raised an eyebrow, signaling for him to continue. "You can't see where we're going." He added on.

--

**A/N: **I knew you guys would start to be confused… although that was a very vibrant and long dream. I didn't know if I wanted it to be a dream until the car crash… but I figured I'd just go all the way. Heh… I don't know if I even want to read the reviews for this chapter. I'm so mean, aren't I? I bet every one of you had a monster anti-squish attack after reading that first half. I'm sorry. Don't hate me. Well, anyway… I added some squish just because. But where oh where is he taking her?

Enjoy

Please review… negative or positive.


	20. Say Goodbye

Stay 

**By: **Patche

**Disclaimer:** Umm I do not own/am not in any way affiliated with… Inuyasha, the song "Stay" or any songs I think fit the story perfectly.

**Say Goodbye**  
--

It felt strange to be moving and completely unable to see where you were heading. For all I knew, we could be about ready to drive off a cliff. Of course, I hoped that was not what we were about to do.

Inuyasha didn't really say much to me on the way, either… it was this long drive with nothing but silence. I leaned my forehead against the window, imagining the possible surroundings that zoomed passed us at this speed.

Remembering my dream, I felt I just had to talk to him to make sure he wasn't asleep and we weren't driving around in circles in a farmer's yard.

"Inuyasha, when did I fall asleep last night?" I asked him, not really facing his direction since it wouldn't do any good.

"What do you mean?" He asked apathetically, keeping his attentions on the road, I assumed.

"Well, I don't know when I fell asleep… one minute we were talking and then like an hour later we got into an accident." I said quietly.

I heard him chuckle at what I said. "Probably around whenever we stopped talking. I live ten minutes from the movie theatre." He said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"So, where are you taking me?" I asked him once more hoping he'd just give up and tell me.

"Stop asking, alright? I'm not telling you! You'll see, okay?" He said, getting irritated I guessed.

I paused for a minute noticing I suddenly felt uncomfortable.

Uh oh…

"Inuyasha…" I started.

"What?" I heard him ask in his usual rough tone.

"I have to pee…" I said feeling squeamish as I said it. I knew he didn't want to hear it. Obviously, I'd have to take my blindfold off in order to go to the bathroom… then I could sneak a peak at where we were.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Kagome? You just peed this morning! God, you might as well be pregnant!" He shouted, getting all upset over nothing.

"This morning was about four hours ago! We've been driving forEVER!" I groaned, tossing my head back in frustration.

I heard him let out a 'keh'. "Here's a gas station…" He said as the sound of the signal rang through the car.

"A gas station? But those are dirty…" I whined, hoping he'd pick a place that could help me more with an idea of where I was.

"Well, if that's too fancy for ya, there's a tree right there!" He said sarcastically as the car stopped.

I scoffed and ripped the blindfold off, getting out of the car making sure to slam the door on my way out.

I marched up to the gas station… infuriated for reasons I couldn't even understand. I was upset with Inuyasha for keeping a secret from me, driving me around with a blindfold on, and making fun of me.

I might have just been a little nervous because of my dream… it all felt so ridiculously realistic.

I sighed, pulling the door open. The attendant at the counter smiled and waved to me. I returned the gesture pausing for a moment, debating my choices.

Should I ask where we're going?

I obviously wasn't enjoying this 'secret' but… maybe I'll be pleasantly surprised.

I sighed and continued on my way to the restrooms.

--

After driving another three hours to wherever it was we were going, I felt the car come to a stop.

"Are we there?" I asked, daring to take a peak out of the blindfold.

"Yup!" Inuyasha responded as I started the pull the blindfold off. "Ah ah ah!" He shouted, stopping me in the middle of the action.

I sighed and slumped my shoulders over as he got out of the car and raced around to my door, opening it for me and even grabbing my hand.

"You can't see yet, okay?" He said, scooping me up into his arms and carrying me the rest of the way.

We were outside. I could tell by the crunching of the grass beneath his shoes.

Did he take me to some fancy park in China? I can go outside anywhere… this was ridiculous.

"Okay…" I heard him let out a loud breath and set me down on my feet.

I couldn't help but smile as I reached to take the blindfold off.

But the sight in front of me made my chest heave and my whole body shudder.

In front of me was the tombstone of Higurashi Isamu. My father.

A million things ran through my mind as I knelt down beside the plaque. My smile had faded into a gaped look of pure shock.

I could feel tears brimming the edges of my eyes as I turned to look at Inuyasha.

He just looked at me, giving me a weak smile.

"I'll leave you alone for a bit, I guess…" He muttered, walking off.

I breathed out and turned back to the resting place of my father. I carefully ran my fingers along the embossed print of the plaque.

"Oh Dad…" I choked out, letting myself sob now. "I'm so sorry it took me so long."

I brought a shaky hand up to my face to try and wipe the tears away.

"Dad, I… I can't even begin to tell you… what all has happened since you left." I sniffled. "Mom's…" I let out a light chuckle. "…gone completely wacko…"

"But Souta… Souta is so big, Dad. You'd be so proud. He looks just like you, too. Even the way he acts. It's really great."

"It's just… it's just been the three of us…" I continued. "But I just… I know that we really miss you." I felt my voice break. "All of us… we do."

I sniffled again. "Dad, I'd do anything to bring you back to us…"

I felt my whole body shake with sobs. "I'm so sorry… I wish I had been there. I could have done something. I could have done anything. I could have saved you."

I felt an arm wrap around me as I sat there, crying. I could just tell it was Inuyasha, but I didn't stop… and he didn't seem to mind.

--

We stood up to leave; it was already dark by now. I just looked up at Inuyasha with my tear-stained face.

"Inuyasha…"

He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off, embracing him in a bone-crushing hug, pressing myself into him.

I felt him wrap an arm around my back and run a hand through my hair.

"Thank you so much…" I mumbled against his shirt. "You don't know what this means to me…"

I heard him chuckle a little. "Oh, no… I know, Kagome."

We pulled away, slowly and walked back to the car, his arm around my waist the whole way.

--

**A/N: **Sorry it's been a while… I kind of got a little caught up with post-surgery make-up work. Anyway, sadly enough this story is coming to an end… fast. We're talking maybe four chapters left. But, I promise there is another already in the works and it will blow everyone's minds away.

Enjoy

Please review… negative or positive.


	21. Sour Girl

Age of Innocence Stay

**By: **Patche

**Disclaimer:** Umm I do not own/am not in any way affiliated with… Inuyasha, the song "Stay" or any songs I think fit the story perfectly.

**Sour Girl**  
--

It was already into mid-April by the time I'd realized that I had to tell him. I really had no clue why I didn't tell Inuyasha I was in love with him. We'd been dating for almost four months… like he wouldn't understand.

However, just as I thought this whole 'mystery girl' thing had blown over, the horrifying truth slammed me in the face… literally.

About a week ago, I was on my way to fourth block just minding my own business, thinking about Inuyasha. I guess I got a little too close to the lockers on the side, though when WHAM. I was slammed down to the ground. My books flew every way they could.

I looked up to see the one girl who could possibly yank me down from my cloud nine…

Kikyou. I'd recognize that long, perfect black hair and those dead brown eyes… her pale pasty skin…

I could spot her out of any crowd. She haunted every dream of Inuyasha I'd ever had.

I felt like growing some massive canines and growling her out of my life…

Yet, all I could do was look up as pathetically as I could and study her rection.

She didn't look too apologetic or even smile at the recognition. The only thing she could mutter out was 'sorry… you got in my way…' before walking back to class.

I supposed maybe the whole confession thing might not be a bad idea… even with Kikyou around again. It had been four months. He had to have let go by now.

So, here we were… sitting at a fancy restaurant, ready to order.

I glanced up from my menu to see Inuyasha's face. He didn't seem to be in a good mood today. I didn't know why.

"Hey…" I started. He glanced up at me seeming uninterested in anything I had to say.

"Yea?" He spat out in his usual grumpy tone.

"Are you alright? You've been a little off the past few days…"

He had been acting weird. I didn't know why. Well… I did, but I was hoping it wouldn't be the cause of said weird behavior and prayed it was something much worse than 'the girl of my dreams returned, what did you expect?'

He just sighed and continued reading the menu.

Ignoring me like he'd been doing.

I really was completely confused by this sudden change in his behavior. It was so weird. A month ago, he couldn't leave me alone… now it was almost like his interests in me had died out.

"Inuyasha…" I started, reaching my hand across the table and placing it on his. This time, he set the menu down and looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fine, okay?" He muttered, looking at my hand.

I sighed and but my lip, contemplating the things I could say to him.

"Inuyasha…" I started again. He looked back at me, this time his eyes seemed to be looking at me… not just in my direction.

"I… umm… I wanted to tell you that…" I stopped noticing the waitress' shoe tapping impatiently on the floor.

Inuyasha's eyes were glued to her. I looked up to see who it could be. Much to my distaste, Kikyou was our waitress.

"You guys ready yet?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll just get a thing of fries…" Inuyasha muttered, handing his menu to her.

Kikyou turned her head towards me, still baring that impatient glare she managed to keep glued to her face… at least whenever I was around.

"I'll… umm… get a umm salad and a bowl of broccoli cheese soup." She jotted down our order and yanked my menu from me, marching off.

Boy, did I feel like a fatass. Why was Inuyasha only getting fries?

"Anyway, what were you saying?" He asked, finding the markings on our table amusing.

I opened my mouth to finish, but felt that tiny bit of appropriateness had died and a confession probably wouldn't sound so great since I'd obviously not captured his attentions well.

"Never mind…" I mumbled, resting my head in my hand. Inuyasha merely grunted in response.

"You don't like Kikyou, huh?" He asked, noticing my mood had changed since she graced our table with her presence.

I laughed lightly. "I'm just a bit jealous, ya know?" I said more to myself than to him.

"Of what?" He asked. I glanced over at him dumfounded. "She hasn't got too much on you…"

Was that a compliment?

"Gee… thanks…" I said rolling my eyes. "Just nicer hair, skinnier figure, prettier skin, bitchier attitude, nice red lips…"

Inuyasha just raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I'm short and stout… I can't control my hair… I definitely don't have you as interested in me as she does." That last part was a complete accident.

"What?" He asked me. "Kagome… what the hell are you talking about?"

"Kikyou… she's… she's so much better than me…" Suddenly, memories of our older interactions were surfacing. All the times in gym together, she could run faster, in choir she had a prettier voice, she made better grades, she was mystery girl…

Inuyasha snatched up my hand and stood up.

"I'm not even hungry…" He said, waiting for me to get up as well.

I stood up looking gloomy.

"I'll walk you home…" He suggested. Luckily, it was a nice walk from here… hopefully my negative thoughts would disappear long enough for that little 'perfect moment' to pop back up.

"Why can't you just tell me why you're so upset?"

We had gotten maybe about a block away from the restaurant when Inuyasha finally got fed up with my silent treatment.

The problem was that there were far too many things wrong to even believe I was going to tell him I loved him.

Kikyou was back and Inuyasha was obviously drooling over her every time he saw her. Not to mention he wouldn't even speak to me until I blew up on him.

"Because there's too much wrong…" I muttered, keeping my arms folded across my chest.

"Well you were happy as fuck until Kikyou turned out to be our waitress." He shouted at me.

"Well, yea… Inuyasha. I was going to tell you something rather important… instead you just blocked me out and stared at her."

He stopped walking beside me and sped up enough to keep me from walking ahead.

"Then what the hell did you have to say?" He asked, throwing his hands up dramatically and dropping them by his side.

The romance of possible moment had now been completely drained.

I breathed in deeply before I decided to just answer him.

"I wanted to tell you that… that I'm in love with you." It was one of those moments when I could absolutely not believe I'd just said it. It had been pent up so long… now here it was out in the open…

Inuyasha just froze, looking at me as if I had a second head growing out of my neck.

"You what?" He asked me to repeat.

"I said I loved you…"

This time, he knew he heard me right. I could see a million emotions flash on his face even in the darkness of the street.

He looked completely stunned… like he had no idea how to respond.

"Inu…" I was cut off by him pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Kagome…" He said, matter-of-factly.

"I do! I wake up every morning just to see you, I love being near you… I've known ever since that day I woke up in your bed… after the party… Inuyasha, I love you. I know I do."

Why didn't he believe me?

"You just think you do…" He muttered, turning away from me.

"If you didn't love me back you could just say so…" I said as angry tears formed behind my eyes.

I took one last look at him before running in the direction of my house, running from him. I didn't even look back to see if he was following me. I didn't care…

It was unrequited all along.

**A/N: **Again, sorry for the delay. I just got back from a cruise on Monday… and yea, it's Friday, but still. I've been busy. Anyway, as I said before… we're coming to an end, but I am promising an amazing new story… so… don't frown just yet.

Enjoy

Please review… negative or positive.


	22. Hey Jealousy

Age of Innocence Stay

**By: **Patche

**Disclaimer:** Umm I do not own/am not in any way affiliated with… Inuyasha, the song "Stay" or any songs I think fit the story perfectly.

**Hey Jealousy**  
--

"Are you kidding me? What does that even mean, Kagome?" Ayame asked me after I explained to her all that happened between Inuyasha and me.

I sighed and shook my head, leaning myself against my locker.

She let out a huff and stuck her hands on her hips, letting her protruding stomach stick out.

"Well, we need to think of a plan…" She said, removing one hand from her hip to scratch her chin with.

"For what?" I asked very unenthused. Nothing really sounded good. Ayame's plans always failed… she had a knack for only half baking her ideas.

"Well, you can win him back by…" She looked around quickly. "Making him jealous." She said nodding.

I rolled my eyes. "Right, I'm sure that making the boy who is NOT in love with me jealous will most definitely have him eating out of my hand. The only problem is, Ayame, that he ISN'T in love with me, thus, he won't get jealous." I tried to explain her. I felt so irritable and going head to head with a pregnant girl was probably not the best idea.

"Jeez, calm down, Kagome." She said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey guys!" We both turned our head to the sound of a slightly familiar voice. "Wow, Kagome, you look really beautiful today."

"Get lost, Houjo!" Ayame shouted, pushing him away.

"Don't push him, Ayame…" I said. "He's our friend." I remarked, moving her hand away from Houjo.

"Well… I'm TRYING to think of some one to make-" She cut herself off, eyeballing Houjo. With the speed of a viper, Ayame swiped up the unsuspecting Houjo and pulled him closer to me until we were nose-to-nose.

I sighed. "Ayame, I don't want to make him jealous…"

"Why not? It's the perfect plan!" She whined.

I just closed my eyes and shook me head, pushing Houjo out of my way and walking on.

Once I'd gotten out of their range, I spotted Inuyasha and Taro sitting outside of a classroom. Inuyasha was staring at me as if I had broken his heart. I assumed he and Taro had made up and were just talking to each other… probably about me.

I saw Kikyou pass me, walking the other direction. I could hear Taro calling to her… it almost made me sick.

He was going to try and help his best friend out.

--

Work wasn't much more enjoyable than the rest of the day had been. It was slow, leaving me time to think about everything…

That was not what I needed at all.

"Kagome, are you feeling okay?" Miroku asked me towards the end of the night.

"Let's just focus on working, okay?" I muttered, cleaning out a coffee mug and hanging it up with the rest of our mugs.

"Right, with all the customers waiting, I'm sure that's a good idea…" He said, gesturing to our completely empty coffee shop/bakery.

"Come on," He started, leaning on the counter. "Talk to me."

I sighed and slumped down. "You remember when Taro broke up with me and I could handle it completely?" I asked. Miroku nodded.

"Well…" I shrugged. "I… I can't handle this one." I threw my arms up in the air in exasperation. "It's like I NEED him." I felt my voice start to break as I spoke. "And without him, I'm just some zombie."

Miroku sighed and patted my back. "Kagome, people will always come and go. That's just the way life goes. But, you're only seventeen… this wasn't your one time to find true love." He propped my chin up with his thumb, giving me a reassuring smile.

"You've got plenty of time to find some one new… or maybe you'll get him back." He shrugged. "Whatever happens happens."

I shook my head. "He doesn't want me, back."

Miroku cocked his head to the side. "What makes you say that?" He asked.

"Well, there was this girl, Kikyou… he had loved her for ever and he wouldn't tell me her name, but from the clues he gave me, I figured it out eventually. So, you know, we were all fine and hunky dory and then she moved back here and he started to ignore me completely…"

Miroku nodded.

"And the night I told him I was in love with him… he just said I didn't know what I was talking about."

"Well you know," Sango piped up. "Men are often very insecure about love."

She came over towards us, holding a steaming cup of coffee in her hands.

"Yea, but this whole Kikyou thing is a little confusing…" Miroku muttered. "You say he never told you SHE was this girl he loved, right?"

"Well, no." I said. "But it was so obvious and then that night she was our waitress and he was acting like I was the filth that stuck to his shoes…"

Miroku turned to Sango who just shrugged.

"Man PMS?" She suggested.

I chuckled, "Yea, he's known to have that."

Miroku shook his head. "Kagome… I think you need to have a conversation with him. This whole mess up is obviously just a big miscommunication issue."

"True…" I muttered. "But, he won't talk to me… he's best friends with Taro again and I think this is just my cue to let him leave me. Obviously we weren't meant for each other, right? If we were, we wouldn't have any problems explaining things…"

Sango and Miroku both turned to each other, shaking their heads.

"Not true at all… the reason behind miscommunication is just that he has a penis and you don't. Thus, your words come out much clearer and men often have trouble understanding that. It's all about selective hearing…" Sango said.

"What? All I heard was penis trouble…" Miroku said.

Sango slapped him across the face.

"See?!" Miroku shouted. "It's not just us, though… you girls don't take any time to try and translate what we say into your 'super intelligent language'. We do… hence the delays before speaking." Miroku said, grinning.

"Your speech isn't the only thing that's delayed…" Sango muttered, crossing her hands over her chest.

I sighed. "Guys, thanks for the help… I think I'm just going to go home now, though." I said, leaving the counter.

"Well feel better, Kagome." Sango shouted to me.

I nodded, waving goodbye and walking out the door letting the little bell jingle as it slammed shut.

It was pouring rain.

And I had come to work completely unprepared for such weather.

I huffed, muttering every possible word to describe how I felt as I walked home.

Luckily, I lived just behind the coffee shop. So, with a few cuts across yards, I could get to my house in half the time.

I just had to be carefully not to wake the Takahashi's dog up.

He was a real beast.

I let out a little sigh of relief once I'd reached my street. I made my way up the driveway, digging for my key in my purse when I looked down and saw him sitting there on my porch.

"Inuyasha?" I asked.

He looked up at me with those sad amber eyes he'd been sporting around the past few days.

"I need to talk to you…" He started.

He was completely drenched from the rain.

"How long have you been out here?" I asked. He shrugged.

"A couple hours? I don't know…"

A couple hours in the pouring rain… for me?

I sighed and grabbed his hand, picking him up.

"Come on in…" I said. "We can talk inside…"

--

**A/N: ** Hahaha… cliffhanger. But aww… I can so picture those sad little puppy eyes looking at her…

Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter by the way. I did have much fun on my cruise.

Enjoy

Please review… negative or positive.


	23. Without Me

Age of Innocence Stay

**By: **Patche

**Disclaimer:** Umm I do not own/am not in any way affiliated with… Inuyasha, the song "Stay" or any songs I think fit the story perfectly.

**Without Me**  
--

I eyed him as he sat down on the couch in my living room. Luckily, mom and Souta were out grocery shopping so we didn't have to worry about anyone whining to play the Nintendo while we 'talked'.

I was in the kitchen making up any excuse to prolong the conversation awaiting us.

I really did care… I just didn't want to hear it.

"You want anything to drink?" I hollered to him from the counter.

"No, thanks…" I heard him mutter forlornly in response.

I sighed, running my hand through my hair. It was a nervous habit I noticed I'd only picked up after dating him.

I opened up the fridge, hoping I would find my distraction in there somewhere…

Ahh… leftover tuna salad. Perfect.

"How about some food?" I asked, picking the container out of the drawer.

"No. Kagome, will you just come in here? I'm not going to be long."

I sighed, placing the container back in the fridge.

He wouldn't be long? Was that bad? Was he just going to take me out of my misery tonight? Tell me that he and Kikyou were madly in love and running away to Paris together.

I always wanted to go to Paris with some one.

Slouching my shoulders as I always did when I felt horribly defeated, I walked into the living room.

"Yea?" I asked him, sitting down beside him on the already soaked couch.

"I just feel really bad about how we ended things the other night." He started.

I rolled my eyes. Was he going to apologize for hurting me? Like it would make it all better. A simple "I'm sorry".

I took in a deep breath and shrugged. "Well, don't worry about it. Kay? You got what you wanted… no sense saving this bridge."

That might have come out colder than I wanted.

He chuckled softly. "Who the hell said I was happy?"

I furrowed my brow. "Well you are… I mean… now that you have your best friend back and the most perfect girlfriend in the world and everything." I shifted my focus away from him.

"Dumbass, I lost both of those the night I lost you!" He looked almost angry.

"Well it wasn't like you chased after me!" I swear I could have worn holes in him with my glare.

"I was scared!" He shouted in response.

"Of what? Being with me AND having mystery girl return to your life?" I was shouting now.

"What?" I heard him ask as our little excuse race came to a halt.

"You know what. I know why you didn't respond. It was the same thing with Aya… right? You had Kikyou again. Thus, all the feelings for me were suddenly horribly overshadowed by your feelings for her."

A blank stare…

And then a hysterical fit of laughter.

I felt him grab my hand I had set in my lap as he began to calm down. However, a smile remained plastered on his face. On mine, however, a suspicious frown was all I could muster up.

"You're so stupid…" He muttered.

"I am not! You asked me to tutor you!" I shouted in my own defense.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Yea, but you're completely oblivious to a lot…"

I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Kagome, I've never even spoken to Kikyou before. It was you, stupid! I've loved you since the first time I ever met you. I left Aya to see if I'd have half a shot with you, but then Taro started dating you…"

I was stunned. "…so _I_ was mystery girl?"

He just nodded. "But I don't want you to think that I'm just telling you all of this to be with you again, okay?"

_I_ was mystery girl?

"I mean, I came here hoping we could just be friends… because I can't live another day without you in my life, Kagome…"

How could I have not noticed that?

I shook my head, looking down. "No." I said, looking up at him.

"What? You won't even be my friend?" He asked me.

I smiled and shook my head again. "After all that? How could I just want to be your friend?"

I saw his eyes light up as I said that.

He smirked. "Come here…" He almost commanded.

I smiled and leaned in, kissing him deeply, letting him bring his hands up to my neck, caressing it.

It was just where I always wanted to be.

--

**A/N: ** Oh, it's over? Yea… everyone who thought Kagome was mystery girl was right… Sorry if it wasn't a grand ending… I don't think any of my stories ever have these spectacular endings. Well anywho, thank you for all of the reviews over the past twenty-something chapters. I greatly appreciate them.

I can post a thank you page sometime soon…

But for now…

A preview of my newest work of fiction…

**Kishoubu**

So, I've seen something similar to this done a billion times… however this is different… and you'll see why.

Inuyasha wasn't a normal 23 year old. He had a daughter named Mayu. Mayu's mom however, left them for another man and a lot of drugs.

Now, Mayu is five and tired of it just being her and Inuyasha. So one night, she makes a wish to the angels for a mom.

The next day, Inuyasha and Mayu run into a peculiar sight. They see, in the middle of a park, a woman fall out of the sky and land completely unharmed on the ground.

Feeling as though somehow their fates are intertwined, Inuyasha and Mayu take the strange woman in and learn that sometimes, miracles do just happen.

So, read it? Yes! Thank you all for reading Stay! I hope you all liked it.


End file.
